été noir
by bee orchid
Summary: Le coeur des vampires est fait de pierre. Ils tuent pour voir les autres souffrir. Mais un vampire va être l'exception à la règle. Il se retrouvera assailli par de nouveaux sentiments qu'il ne connait pas et ne gére pas. La responsable? Hermione Grang
1. Le souffle de la nuit

**Titre :** été noir

**Résumé **: Le cœur des vampires est fait de pierre. Ils tuent pour le plaisir de voir les autres souffrir. Mais un vampire va être l'exception à la règle. Il se retrouvera assailli par de nouveaux sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il ne sait pas gérer. La personne responsable de tout ça ? Hermione Granger, bien sûr ! Venez lire Please !

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, tout à Mme Rowling. Je compte bien me les faire offrir à noël ! croise les doigts

**Auteur :** MOUA ! bee orchid !

**Avertissements : **Cette fic a été inspirée de trois films : 'Underworld', 'Van Helsing' et l'incontournable 'La reine des damnés'. Voilà, donc ne vous étonnez pas de trouver quelques similitudes !

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou ! Me re-voilà avec une nouvelle fic, je pense qu'elle ne sera pas longue, 6 ou 7 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire parce que je l'ai fait après avoir loué la cassette 'underworld', je me suis donc inspirée de ce film. Peut-être plus au niveau de la forme vestimentaire des individus. :) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

REVIEWS, please !

Note du 3 mars 2006 : Ce chapitre a été corrigé après relecture. J'y ai fait quelques changements. Je suis navrée si j'ai encore laissé passer des fautes mais je n'ai pas de correcteur automatique.

**Rating :** R, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**été noir**

OoOoOoOoO **Chapitre 1 : Le souffle de la nuit … **

Le vent soufflait doucement. Il était trois heures du matin. Les portes du bar 'Gruk sick' s'ouvrirent avec violence laissant des personnes en sortirent. Elles étaient toutes habillées de noir. Leurs cigarettes brillaient dans la nuit, comme de petites ampoules rouges. Ces personnes étaient 6.

Ces six hommes, car il s'agissait d'homme, marchaient en rigolant, deux d'entre eux titubaient mais ils ne semblaient en aucun cas gênés de l'odeur nauséabonde d'alcool qu'ils dégageaient. Ils rigolaient fort. Très fort, trop fort.

Une femme blonde, maquillée plus qu'il ne le fallait, était accrochée aux bras du plus grand de la bande. Ces bottes noires tapaient contre le pavé de la rue avec régularité.

Une autre, visiblement assez éméchée aussi, roucoulait en zigzaguant et en vérifiant que son petit ami la suivait. Elle tenait sa jupe de cuir qui ne cessait de remonter à cause des trop longues enjambées qu'elle faisait.

« Eh, Travis, ta petite amie te snobe, non ? Regarde comme elle court ! hurla le plus grand des individus, entourant son bras autour de la taille de la blonde »

« Elle va pas courir loin, hein Rana ? »

La Rana en question émis un petit rire qui était censé être assez coquin. Elle avait enfin lâché sa jupe pour se mettre au milieu de la route, les mains sur les hanches.

« T'es jaloux Brian ? provoqua Rana. »

« Non, moi j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

Et comme pour le prouver, Brian se pencha et embrassa à pleine bouche la blonde.

Rana éclata de rire et tendit les bras vers le groupe.

« Tu en veux aussi, chérie ? Demanda Travis. »

« Viens chercher ! »

Et Rana partie en courant. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait et elle dérapa plusieurs fois sur le sol pavé, mouillé du brouillard. Soudain, elle percuta avec violence un torse musclé qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre malgré le choc.

« ooooouuuuuuuuuppppssss... pardon… marmonna-t-elle. »

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, belle demoiselle, fit en souriant l'inconnu. »

Rana gloussa et regarda Travis d'un regard plein de sous-entendus du genre : 'il me drague, LUI. Il me dit que je suis belle, LUI.'

Travis toisa l'homme.

« Permettez vous que j'emprunte votre amie pour une ou deux heures seulement ? questionna l'homme. »

Travis n'en revenait pas, non seulement il draguait sa copine mais en plus il demandait la permission pour partir avec elle. Il était fou.

« Mais ça va pas, je préfère crever, oui ! hurla-t-il »

« Bien dit Travis, murmura Brian. »

L'homme se tourna alors vers eux. Il avait un visage fin, blanc comme de la porcelaine, mais pas maladif. Ses lèvres étaient roses pâles et ses yeux gris acier colère tempête. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient avec prestance et encadraient son visage parfaitement. Son allure générale incité l'ordre et l'obéissance. Il était beau et son regard en disait long sur sa colère. Mais au grand étonnement de Tarvis, il lui sourit. Un sourire froid et sans vie. Un sourire que l'on fait quand on sait qu'on aura le dernier mot par n'importe quel moyen.

Travis fléchit.

« Vraiment ? Susurra l'homme. »

Travis recula violemment, tellement qu'il en cogna Brian.

« Vraiment ? répéta-t-il »

Cette fois, ce fut Brian qui tira Travis en arrière. Il répondit :

« T'affole pas mec ! Entre pote, on peut s'aider, hein ? Fais comme tu le sens, y' a aucun problème. Elle s'appelle Rana. Mais fait quand même gaffe, elle est mineure, elle a 17 ans. Bon, je vais vous laisser… Sois sage Rana ! »

Et la bande disparut en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Rana n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ses amis et cet imbécile de Travis l'avaient laissée tomber comme une vulgaire chaussette. Vive l'amitié !

Mais bon, si ce mec était assez imposant pour faire fuir des gens, elle ne pouvait que se sentir flattée d'avoir été remarquée par lui.

« On dirait qu'ils ont peur de toi, commença-t-elle. »

L'homme se tourna et commença à marcher vers le sens opposé dans lequel était partie la bande. Rana le suivit.

« Et… Tu t'appelles comment ? risqua la jeune fille. »

« C'est important ? demanda l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. »

« Ben… ouais. Toi tu sais déjà que je m'appelle Rana et que j'ai 17 ans. Par contre, j'connais rien de toi. »

L'homme la toisa puis répondit, un peu pour s'en débarrasser ;

« J'ai 18 ans. »

« Ouahhhh ! Tu fais beaucoup plus vieux, c'est cool ! euh… on est où là ? »

« Dans un parc. »

« Il me fout la trouille ton parc, y a personne. C'est un peu lugubre. »

Rana frissonna. Et se rapprocha de lui.

« Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on soit seul, tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante de sous entendus.. »

« Parce que j'ai faim. »

Rana se détacha lentement de l'homme et le regarda comme s'il était fou :

« _Faim _? Répéta-t-elle. Va t'acheter un sandwich ! »

« Non. Je n'ai pas faim de ça. »

« T'as faim de quoi, alors ? Remarque y a pas grand chose à bouffer dans ce coin là ! »

« C'est précisément pour ça que je t'ai emmenée avec moi, Rana, répondit l'homme. »

Rana le regarda de travers, puis haussa les épaules. Elle fourra sa main dans son petit sac rouge et sortit une cigarette. D'un geste brusque, elle l'alluma. Elle regardait l'inconnu à travers la fumée qu'elle expirait.

"Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Demanda l'homme en pointant du doigt un banc à la peinture blanche écaillée. »

« Ouais, si ça te fait plaisir. Tu veux pas qu'on aille chez toi plutôt ? »

« On est mieux là, répondit-il simplement. »

Il se pencha alors vers la jeune fille. Sa main s'avança pour écarter avec délicatesse les cheveux bruns de sa compagne. Rana n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de lui.

Ses yeux. Si gris. Si froid. Ils étaient comme magnétiques, comme un aimant. Elle était sûre alors qu'elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, s'il lui demandait. Tout. Juste pour qu'il la regarde encore.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Souffla-t-elle. »

« ça n'a aucune importance, chuchota l'homme. »

Il l'embrassa alors délicatement, doucement, comme si la séduction passait pour lui en premier. Rana trembla, son cœur se serra, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. C'était fantastique. Rana venait de tomber amoureuse de l'illustre inconnu.

Quand il se détacha d'elle, elle eut froid. La froideur d'un manque évident. Elle l'attrapa alors par le cou et se fut à son tour de l'embrasser. Elle fut violente, exigeant tout de suite plus.

Il se laissa faire, glissant ses mains sur son corsage rouge ou sur la douceur de ses cuisses. Rana gémissait doucement contre sa bouche.

Le ventre de l'inconnu grogna.

Il se détacha d'elle pour mieux l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Sa bouche descendit le long de sa mâchoire, s'arrêta sous l'oreille. Il déposa à cet endroit précis un baiser léger. Rana sursauta, un long frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Ses lèvres étaient froides.

Les mains de la jeune fille agrippèrent le manteau de l'homme pour le rapprocher plus encore d'elle. Il eut un petit ricanement. Il inonda de baisers son cou. Le cœur de Rana battait vite et fort.

« Le secret, chuchota l'inconnu, pour mieux déguster, c'est d'exciter sa proie au maximum. »

Le cœur de Rana augmenta plus encore sa course folle. Il lui semblait qu'elle manquait d'air.

Le jeune homme embrassa la veine de son cou. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche, doucement. Deux longues canines furent révélées, Rana ne s'aperçue de rien. Ses canines se positionnèrent sur la veine qui battait. Une légère pression de l'homme, et elles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Rana. Une goutte de sang rouge sombre s'échappa et roula le long de son cou.

Rana poussa un cri et tenta de se dégager mais l'homme serra sa prise. Elle se débattait ses jambes s'agitaient dans l'air vainement.

« Je… vous en prie… laissez moi… laissez-moi.. »

Elle faiblissait bientôt, on ne put entendre que de petites protestations.

L'homme la lâcha enfin, du sang perlait sur le coin de ses lèvres. D'un coup de langue, il les fit disparaître. Rana était allongée sur le banc. Deux trous rouges se détachaient sur son cou. La lune apparut à travers un nuage, éclairant d'une douce lumière argentée le corps de la femme. Elle n'était pas encore morte. Elle fixait son meurtrier d'un regard de fou.

« Il est beau, pensa-t-elle, on dirait un ange »

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui fit un sourire ironique. Il se pencha alors sur elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je m'appelle Draco… »

OoOoOoOoO 

Le matin suivant, la police trouva dans un parc vide le cadavre d'une jeune fille. Elle était allongée sur un banc, une main traînait par terre. Sur son regard se lisait une peur sans nom, mais aussi une admiration enfantine.

Les policiers ne purent que frémir devant les deux terribles trous qu'ils découvrirent ; des trous pareils à ceux que font les vampires.

OoOoOoOoO 

Le jour se levait sur Poudlard. La nuit avait été froide à cause du brouillard, mais les élèves protégés dans le dortoir ne le sentirent pas.

Hermione Granger lisait 'sorts et enchantements pour les sorciers malins', elle était installée dans la salle commune pour attendre ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

Un vacarme caractéristique à ces deux balourds d'amis lui indiqua qu'ils descendaient.

« Un jour mon prince viendra…, mima Harry, ahahahahhahahaha, j'arrive pas à le croire, Ron chantant sous la douche. »

« Ooooohhh, c'est bon Harry, pesta Ron, rouge comme une pivoine. »

Harry sauta sur le canapé à côté de Hermione en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Tu croiras jamais ce que je vais te dire ? Dit Harry. »

« Je pense, si… , répliqua Hermione, Ron chante faux sous la douche une chanson de dessin animé moldu, c'est ça non ? »

« NON ! Explosa Ron, d'abord je ne chante pas faux, ensuite je ne connais pas ton dessin animé de je ne sais pas quoi ! Et puis, si je chantais ça, c'est parce que Dean l'avait chanté hier et que ça m'est resté dans la tête ! »

Hermione eut un sourire indulgent. Et Harry éclata de rire.

« Allez, faut peut-être penser à aller prendre le petit déjeuner »

« Ouais, marmonna Ron, surtout qu'on a potion avec la chauve-souris de Rogue. »

Harry, Hermione et Ron descendirent les escaliers pour atterrir dans la grande salle. Pratiquement toute l'école était déjà levée.

Tandis que Ron s'empiffrait d'œufs et de toasts, Hermione et Harry feuilletaient la gazette du sorcier.

« C'est pas possible, t'as vu ça Hermione ? Demanda Harry. »

« Ce sont des vampires qui ont fait ça, dit-elle après une lecture attentive de l'article, pauvres moldus. Ils ne savent plus quoi penser !»

La cloche de rentrée en classe les fit tous sursauter et ils se dépêchèrent de se diriger vers le cachot de potion.

Le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore là, et les élèves de Serpentards attendaient déjà devant les portes.

« Hey ! Regardez qui nous arrive ; le balafré, le pauvre et la sang de bourbe ! Fait pitié ! »

Et Pansy éclata de rire, heureuse de la stupidité qu'elle venait de dire. Elle jeta un regard vers Draco pour voir s'il avait remarqué qu'elle venait de les ridiculiser. Draco souriait.

« Excuse-nous, Pansy, ajouta Hermione d'un ton acerbe, mais tu es mal placée pour nous faire la morale, non ? »

« Quoi ? cracha Pansy. »

« Je n'aimerais pas être un toutou à sa mémère moi, 'Drakichou, tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi, hein ? Tu veux ? N'importe quoi ! Dis-moi !', imita Hermione en se déhanchant exagérément et en lançant des regards langoureux à Harry. »

Tous les Griffondors étaient pliés de rire. Pansy dévisageait avec haine Hermione.

« Ne joue pas avec le feu, Sang de bourbe, s'éleva la voix de Draco, tu risques de te brûler. »

Neville et quelques-uns, arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire. Hermione le toisa et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand le professeur Rogue arriva.

« Allez tout le monde rentre en classe, hurla-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. »

Il eut un bruit d'affolement général et tout le monde se précipita pour trouver des places au dernier rang.

Quand Hermione fut installée, elle sentit un regard lourd derrière elle…

Elle se retourna.

Draco la fixait. Il souriait. Hermione crut distinguer deux longues dents dépasser de ses lèvres pâles.

A la vue de la terreur qui s'inscrivait sur le visage de la Griffondor, Draco fut encore plus heureux. Hermione tremblait devant ses parchemins.

« ça ne peut être possible, un vampire ! » balbutia-t-elle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le début est un peu bizarre, peut-être que vous vous êtes ennuyé à lire la mort de cette pauvre Rana, mais il me semblait important de montrer comment s'y prend Draco pour se nourrir ! J'ai essayé de faire cette scène effrayante, mais bon, à vous de juger !

REVIEWS !

La suite arrivera dans une semaine ou deux, je dois updater mes autres fics.

BISOUS

Bee orchid


	2. Isis

Titre : été noir  
  
Résumé : Le cœur des vampires est fait de pierre. Ils tuent pour le plaisir de voir les autres souffrir. Mais un vampire va être l'exception à la règle. Il se retrouvera assailli par de nouveaux sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il ne sait pas gérer. La personne responsable de tout ça ? Hermione Granger, bien sûr !! Venez lire Please !!!  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout à Mme Rowling. Je compte bien me l'est faire offrir à Noël !!! °croise les doigts°  
  
Spoilers : euh... les 4 premiers tomes. J'ai été un peu déçu du cinquième. :(  
  
Auteur : MOUA !!!!!!!!! bee orchid !  
  
Rating : R, on n'est jamais trop prudent mais je pense que se sera un petit R, une ou deux scènes ici et là !  
  
Note de l'auteur : Et me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre d'été noir !! Merci à tous pour toutes les belles reviews que vous m'avez laissé !! ça m'a motivé !! Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris sur mes fics mais toutes les bonnes et les mauvaises choses arrivent d'un coup !!! Malheureusement, mes profs me font passer de plus en plus d'exams pour me préparer sois-disant au bac. Mais je les soupçonne d'être un peu sado !! :) Enfin, les vacances sont proches !! Je promets de me rattraper !! En plus, vous ne m'en voudriez pas, si vous saviez ce qui m'a éloigné de mes fics !! Un nouveau Bébé dans la famille !!  
  
DEDICACE : Je dédicace ce chapitre à la petite merveille qui vient de pousser ses premiers cris le 18 au matin !!! Bienvenu dans la famille !!!! Il est trop mignon !! Heureusement qu'il est là pour me changer la tête !! Je t'aime !!!!!!!!! Le premier jour de l'homme est toujours le plus dur mais aussi le plus beau !!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
été noir  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Chapitre deux Isis  
  
Le cours de Potion se passa très mal pour les griffondors, en particulier pour Hermione qui venait de récolter un zéro.  
  
-Vous êtes une vraie maladroite, Melle Granger, fit Rogue en esquissant un rictus qui aurait pu être pris pour un sourire.  
  
-Je... je suis désolée, c'est la fiole... elle m'a glissée des mains... elle était mouillée..., balbutia Hermione.  
  
-Hum !! C'est toujours de la faute des autres, Melle Granger !  
  
-NON !! C'était...  
  
-Suffit !! Pour votre manque d'adresse, 30 points de moins, dit Rogue, jubilant.  
  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche, les yeux exorbités.  
  
-Et une retenue pour votre insolence, ajouta-t-il.  
  
La cloche sonna sur ses paroles.  
  
Tout le monde se précipita sur la sortie, heureux d'en avoir fini avec ce cours pour aujourd'hui. Hermione resta, rangeant avec lenteur toutes ses affaires. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Une retenue.  
  
Si elle avait fait tomber la fiole, s'était juste parce qu'elle tremblait. Et elle tremblait à cause de Lui. Comment pouvait-il avoir le culot de se balader au collège alors que c'était un vampire ? Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait tué cette pauvre fille dont parler la gazette ? Est-ce que ses parents étaient aussi vampires ? Est-ce que Dumbledore était au courant ?  
  
Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Que de questions sans réponses ! Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Hermione détestait c'était les questions sans réponses. D'abord, était-elle sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu ?  
  
Non.  
  
Bien, la première chose était de connaître la vérité, ensuite elle pourrait savoir ce qu'il y avait à faire.  
  
La curiosité d'Hermione était ébranlée. Elle ferait tout pour connaître le secret de Malefoy.  
  
Tout.  
  
« Tiens-toi prêt, Malefoy, tiens-toi prêt » marmonna Hermione.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Draco marchait rapidement, en direction de la salle commune des préfets.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de lui montrer ça ? Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? » Rageait-il.  
  
Il poussa les portes de sa chambre particulière et déposa précautionneusement une petite fiole au liquide bleuâtre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.  
  
« Bien, au moins, je lui ai fait peur à cette sainte nitouche. »  
  
Draco sourit en se remémorant le visage effrayé de la jeune fille. Il se déplaça jusque devant le miroir sur pied de sa chambre. Ce qui il y vit le satisfait. Sa silhouette élancée mais néanmoins musclée était mise en valeur par l'habit qu'il portait. Un jean de couleur assez sombre, mais pas totalement noir, un tee-shirt blanc légèrement moulant et un long manteau noir affirmait l'air sévère qu'il voulait se donnait.  
  
Draco se passa les mains dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il étudia avec précision ses yeux. Ses yeux gris perle. Il avait eu peur, un instant, en revenant de son 'dîner', que ses yeux ne reprennent pas la couleur appropriée.  
  
Lorsqu'il avait été mordu, ça plus grande angoisse était que ses parents s'en rendre compte. Les transformations physiques qu'il avait subi été pour lui des plus flagrantes.  
  
Mais tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu.  
  
Draco se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, la main sur les yeux.  
  
Et il se rappela.  
  
De tout, de quand ça avait commencé, de quand il l'avait vu, de quand elle l'avait mordue.  
  
De Elle.  
  
C'était l'année dernière, le ministère avait enfin reconnu que Potter ne divaguait finalement pas.  
  
Alors la chasse aux créatures maléfiques avait commencé. Les vampires, les loups-garous et les géants s'affichaient en haut de la liste à exterminer.  
  
Ces parents, sous les assauts des contrôles du ministère avaient décidé de prendre les vacances dans un coin plus reculé, sauvage. Une forêt noire s'élevait non long du château vacancier des Malefoy.  
  
Draco n'avait pas le droit d'y aller. Il n'y était pas allé.  
  
Mais, elle était sortie de cette forêt une belle nuit où il se trouvait assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre.  
  
Elle s'était approchée. Elle était terriblement belle, mais c'était de ses beautés dont on a peur, ses beautés froides. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme la nuit. Ils étaient retenus dans une coiffure compliquée où quelques mèches s'échappées pour encadrer son visage. Des perles tenaient seules le long de ses mèches. Elle était plus petite que Draco. Bien formée, elle portait un bustier noir très serré. Une jupe faite de volant de soie de couleur noire, bleu nuit ou rouge sang séché se posait sur ses hanches. Des petites chaussures faites de perles tenaient à l'aide de ruban qui s'enroulaient autour de sa jambe.  
  
Draco en avait retenu les moindres détails.  
  
La première nuit, elle se tenait éloignée. Elle ne faisait que le regardait. Si au début, Draco avait refermé sa fenêtre, il prit vite l'habitude de l'attendre la nuit.  
  
Plus les jours passaient plus elle se rapprochait.  
  
Une nuit, il l'appela. Elle s'enfuit.  
  
Mais la nuit suivante, Draco la retrouva au pied de sa fenêtre. Son visage levé vers lui, son regard d'innocence. Enfin... au début.  
  
Elle avait de très beaux yeux.  
  
Des yeux de lilas.  
  
Ils commencèrent à se parler.  
  
-Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
  
La voix de la jeune fille était rauque, elle semblait ne pas parler souvent. Draco l'avait toisé avec méfiance. Elle était tout de même bizarre. Mais le charme doux de la jeune fille avait fini par le remporter et il avait répondu :  
  
-Draco.  
  
-Moi, c'est Isis. C'est un nom égyptien.  
  
-Tu es égyptienne ?  
  
Draco était étonné. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru.  
  
-Non. Mon père avait une fascination pour les Egyptiens.  
  
Draco ne répondit pas.  
  
-Quel âge as-tu ? Finit-elle par dire devant le silence pensif de son voisin.  
  
-16 ans.  
  
-Tu fais plus, remarqua Isis.  
  
-Je sais, on me le dit souvent.  
  
Le reste de la soirée se passa sous le signe d'une bonne amitié. Le soir suivant se déroula exactement de la même manière. Draco remarqua simplement que Isis évitait toutes les questions sur sa vie, son identité.  
  
Plusieurs nuits défila. Une semaine avant le retour à la résidence principale, Draco apprit que son amie ne reviendrait plus le voir.  
  
-Je ne peux pas, expliqua-t-elle, c'est devenu dangereux, là où j'habite.  
  
Draco avait été triste mais il ne le montra pas. Comme on le lui avait appris. Avant de s'en aller, elle lui avait demandait :  
  
-Aimes-tu le pouvoir Draco ? Aimerais-tu imposer le respect à toutes les personnes que tu rencontres ?  
  
-Oui, avait-il simplement répondu.  
  
-Laisse-moi te donner le seul cadeau que je peux t'offrir.  
  
Elle se pencha alors sur lui. Au début, il crut qu'elle voulait l'embrasser. Il s'était alors penchait aussi vers elle. Mais sa bouche se posa sur son cou pâle.  
  
Draco n'eut que le temps de sentir que sa bouche s'ouvrait. Il eut un sursaut lorsque ses dents pénétra sa chair. Il avait aussitôt voulu l'éloigner de lui, mais dans un grognement quasi animal, elle le maintient à l'aide de ses bras. Elle avait une force incroyable.  
  
Draco avait peur. Quand elle se détacha enfin de lui, il vit ses yeux.  
  
Ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux étaient rouges. Rouge sang.  
  
Une lueur meurtrière animait ses yeux. Elle était effrayante. Draco porta sa main à son cou.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Hurlait-il.  
  
Draco sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu. Il allait mourir. Demain, les elfes le retrouveront, mort, la bouche ouverte, baignant dans son sang.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas mourir.  
  
La voix de Isis était froide, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle continua :  
  
-Je t'ai donné une chance de vivre, je n'ai pas tout bu. Si tu veux l'attraper, bois de mon sang. Tu deviendras alors un des notre. Un vampire.  
  
Draco avait frissonné. Il ne savait pas si c'était ses paroles ou le manque de force qui le faisait grelotter ainsi. Ses yeux devenaient vitreux, il ne voyait plus très bien. Dans un élan de peur d'être retrouver mort de cette manière, il accepta.  
  
Isis s'était alors penchée et lui avait tendu son poignet où du sang coulait doucement.  
  
Draco l'attrapa.  
  
Et il but. Il but comme jamais il n'avait bu, il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Isis lui retira son poignet brusquement.  
  
-ça suffit !!  
  
Draco tomba à terre.  
  
-Ecoute, lui dit Isis d'une voix sans réplique, pour manger, il te suffit de boire le sang d'une de tes victimes, mais jusqu'au bout, ne lui laisse rien, sinon elle peut s'en sortir et croit moi, le ministère de la magie de retrouvera vite.  
  
Elle se baissa pour être sûre qu'il entend bien tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire :  
  
-Ne crains pas le soleil, cela fait longtemps que les sorciers ont trouvé une potion combattant les effets meurtriers que ses rayons ont sur nous. Tu es immortel. Seul deux choses peuvent te tuer : les oignons et le combat. Si tu te fais transpercer par un pieu de bois, ton âme s'en ira, si tu te fais mordre par une autre bête tel que le loup-garou, tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances. Quelques changements se feront, tu le verras. Tu ne peux plus vieillir certes, mais ton corps trouvera l'équilibre nécessaire à ta survie. Tu auras mal, mais cela passera. Tu te réveilleras alors plus puissant que jamais.  
  
Isis se releva, d'un geste de la main, elle fit élever Draco dans les airs pour le poser sur son lit.  
  
-Au début, je voulais te tuer. Mais ... J'ai changé d'avis. Tu es un grand sorcier, encore plus puissant à présent.  
  
Elle marcha jusque la fenêtre. Draco tourna sa tête de sorte à ce que les rayons de la lune caresse doucement son visage.  
  
Isis le trouva encore plus beau.  
  
« comme les peintures d'époque de père, tel la marbre qui en meurt jamais, pensa-t-elle nostalgique »  
  
Isis posa son petit pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle semblait prendre son élan mais elle stoppa net son geste et se retourna vers Draco.  
  
-N'oublie pas, l'immortalité et la puissance sont de bonnes choses, mais elles ont un prix à payer. Tu ne peux aimer. L'amour entraîne la destruction progressive d'un vampire. L'amour est l'arme la plus redoutable pour tuer un vampire. Ne te laisse jamais submerger par ces sentiments... Ils ne sont pas bons...  
  
Draco eut un faible sourire. Il répliqua dans un souffle profond :  
  
-Je ne sais pas aimer... On ne me l'a jamais appris...  
  
Isis sourit. Et sauta. Draco n'avait pas eut le temps d'entendre ses petits pieds s'éloigner qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur.  
  
Ses rêves étaient peuplés de yeux rouges, de sang... Il eut froid. Très froid. Plusieurs fois il eut l'impression que ces entrailles sortaient de son corps. Plusieurs fois il crut qu'il mourrait. La haine envahissait son cerveau qui ne sentait plus que douleur... Il voulait en finir.  
  
Quand il se réveilla le matin suivant, il était courbatu.  
  
Draco pouvait se souvenir des découvertes bonnes comme mauvaises qu'il avait fait de sa nouvelle 'vie'.  
  
Sa résistance aux maladies, il sautait plus haut, courrait plus vite, pouvait réguler sa température dans les cas les plus extrêmes, et surtout les blessures qui se guérissaient seules.  
  
Il trouva vite la potion anti-soleil. Il appris à la faire sans grande difficulté. Il avait toujours était bon en potion.  
  
Draco se releva et remarqua que le temps avait passé plus vite, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Il se recoiffa négligemment et attrapa son livre des sorts et enchantements, dernier niveau.  
  
Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers qui le menaient au prochain cours de la matinée, il croisa la seule personne qu'il ne voulait plus voir : Pansy.  
  
Il essaya de la contourner mais la jeune fille avait probablement un détecteur de Draco branché 24h sur 24h.  
  
-Drraaaaakiiiiiii !!!  
  
Pansy commença à courir dans sa direction, son sac ballottant de chaque côté de ses épaules. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Sans faire plus attention à elle, il continua son chemin. Pansy le rattrapa bien vite et s'accrocha à son bras. Draco tenta bien de se dégager une ou deux fois, mais elle était pareille aux sangsues, elle ne lâchait pas !  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
La journée se déroula sans incident majeur, du moins pour Hermione qui n'avait pas à subir la présence forcée de Pansy et de Draco.  
  
Justement, Hermione avait décidé de mettre en marche son plan de découvrir la réelle identité de Draco, dès la fin de la soirée même.  
  
Elle savait que Draco avait entraînement de Quidditch jusque tard dans la soirée et elle en profiterait pour fouiller dans sa chambre.  
  
Elle attendit patiemment, installée dans le fauteuil de la salle commune des préfets, que Draco sorte pour son entraînement.  
  
Il semblait qu'il ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole, aucune remarque acerbe n'était sortit de sa bouche et Hermione en été bien heureuse.  
  
Sa petite voix lui chuchota tout de même de se méfier.  
  
Lorsque Hermione fut bien sûre que Malefoy ne reviendrait pas chercher un quelconque objet, elle se glissa précautionneusement dans sa chambre.  
  
Isis, chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Elle connaissait son mot de passe pour l'avoir entendue de nombreuses fois.  
  
Sa chambre était de couleur à dominante verte. Un grand lit à baldaquin, une armoire fait de vieux bois, un miroir, un bureau, une commode et une table de chevet. Exactement comme la sienne.  
  
Aucun objet ne traînait et il était difficile de croire qu'une personne vivait la majorité de son année dans un endroit comme celui-ci.  
  
Hermione s'approcha de la commode et ouvrit le premier tiroir en retenant son souffle. Elle découvrit toutes sortes de capes, toutes de couleurs sombres et de matières différentes. Déçue, elle passa au suivant tiroir. Des chemises.  
  
Le troisième contenait les robes réglementaires de Poudlard et les pantalons. Le quatrième ses sous-vêtements et ses cravates. Hermione referma violemment le tiroir, rougissante de sa découverte. Le cinquième ne contenait que ses notes et ses livres de classe.  
  
Hermione se redressa et avança lentement vers la commode, ses doigts effleurant le siège du bureau.  
  
L'odeur qui flottait dans la pièce aurait à elle seule put confirmer que c'était bien la chambre de Draco Malefoy. Une odeur d'eau de Cologne forte, une odeur d'homme qui pouvait serrait le cœur de n'importe quelle femme.  
  
C'était Son odeur.  
  
Ses mains se refermèrent sur les anneaux des portes de la commode. Elle tira d'un coup sec les portes vers elle pour ne découvrir, encore, que des pantalons et des capes.  
  
Elle referma la commode, s'assis sur la chaise du bureau. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs et trouva des plumes, des parchemins avec diverses inscriptions. Ceux qui lui paraissaient bizarres vinrent trouver leur place au fond de sa poche. Elle trouva aussi des lettres de ses parents une carte du monde, plusieurs livres de magie plus noire que blanche et des ingrédients de potion.  
  
Elle se leva, se posta devant le miroir. Hermione se trouvait jolie dans ce miroir en pied. Elle n'avait pas de miroir comme ça dans sa chambre, et ce miroir là était vraiment très beau.  
  
Elle pivota plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour se voir sous toutes les coutures. Elle redressa ses cheveux, les laissa tomber, mis ses mains sur ses hanches... Elle aperçut dans le miroir qui était face au lit, la table de chevet.  
  
Elle n'avait pas fouillé sa table de chevet.  
  
En trois bonds, elle se retrouva devant cette mini-commode. Elle ouvrit le petit tiroir et ne fut pas déçue. Là, au milieu de bonbons et d'objets de diverses couleurs, se trouvait une fiole.  
  
La fiole contenait un liquide bleu irisé. Bleu étrange.  
  
Hermione l'éleva vers les chandelles du mur, fascinée.  
  
« Comme ils sont étranges, tous ses reflets. Je n'ai jamais vu de potion comme ça. » Pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle observa encore la fiole pendant plusieurs minutes, puis, comme à regret, elle détacha ses yeux du liquide. Elle se souvint, comme dans un éclair, qu'elle ne devait pas tarder à rester dans cette chambre, Draco pouvait revenir plus vite que prévu.  
  
Hermione travers la chambre. Un souffle passa par la fenêtre restée ouverte.  
  
Le courant d'air éteignit toutes les bougies.  
  
Hermione se figea, le cœur battant. Elle détestait le noir. Elle commença alors à chercher en tremblant sa baguette.  
  
Pourquoi les capes de sorciers devaient-elles avoir autant de poche ??  
  
Son souffle se faisait plus rapide, ses mains plus nerveuses, son cœur battait à tout rompre...  
  
Enfin, elle trouva sa baguette, et dans un soulagement palpable, elle prononça la formule appropriée :  
  
- Lumos  
  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait devant le miroir. Comme pour se rassurer, elle se fit un sourire. Mais il se figea.  
  
Là, dégoulinant d'eau de pluie, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte Draco Malefoy.  
  
Ses yeux pâles reflétaient une extrême colère. Et...  
  
Non... ses yeux étaient rouges ?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Fini !!! Pour ce chapitre !!!! Je trouve que la partie où la morsure de Draco avec Isis n'est pas très réussite. Elle est un peu ennuyante, non ??? J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.  
  
Perso, je n'aime pas Isis et pourtant, elle va réapparaître très bientôt... Je n'en dit pas plus !! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez please !! C'est pire qu'avant ??? REVIEWS !!!!!!  
  
RAR :  
  
Johanna : Merci pour ta review !! Je continue, je continue... Tu remarqueras que ce chapitre est quand même plus long que le précédent !!! J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas déçu !!  
  
AngedesFees : La suite est là !!! Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !!  
  
Lisandra : Coucou !! EYH !! Tout le monde !! Venez voir, c'est grâce à elle et à Alixe que je peux mettre mes fics sur ce magnifique site!!! Encore merci de ton aide trop précieuse et Merci de me lire !!!! J'étais super contente quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais reviewé !!!! le prochain chapitre de 'je suis un Touque et fier de l'être' sera bientôt là !!! °C'était mon petit coup de pub° :) Bisous !!  
  
Selphie : Merci pour tes encouragements !!! Comment Draco est devenu vampire ? Ta réponse est là !! J'espère qu'elle t'a satisfait et que tu n'as pas trop été déçu !! Bye !!  
  
Neigine : Merci !! C'est vrai que les fics sur les vampires ne sont pas monnaie courante et les seules que je connaisse ne sont plus updater par leurs auteurs !!! ce qui est dommage !! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu !!  
  
Cily : Draco n'a pas peur de se montrer au grand jour ... c'est vrai ... et faux !!!! En fait, il voudrait bien que tout le monde le sache, (surtout au niveau du respect) mais il a peur de se retrouver derrière les barreaux !!!! De plus, il sait que les vampires sont pourchassés pour être tués donc il ne veut prendre aucun risque !!! Merci de me lire !!!!! Bisous !!  
  
Raphou : Mais tu es partout !!! lol !!! Non, c'est très flatteur !! Contente que ma fic te plaise autant !! J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçu !! bye, bises ...  
  
Colibri noir : coucou !!!!! J'ai bien reçu ta réponse à mon mail !! Merci !! Je vais aussi vite que je peux pour vous mettre la suite mais ce n'est pas évident de tout !! En plus, j'ai peur de manquer d'idée !!! Mais bon, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu apprécies autant mes fics !! Moi aussi je pleure devant le roi lion !!! ) C'est un super walt disney !! Bisous et merci pour ton soutien !!! Byyyyyyyyeeeee  
  
Yami milie chan : les trucs louches R ne vont pas tarder !! ) Ne t'inquiète pas !! Mais je préviens que ce sera un petit R !! Je n'ai jamais écrit de R avant, mais bon, y a un début à tout !!! Contente que la suite te plaise et merci pour ta review !! alors, déçue ou pas ? Bye !  
  
Remus-lunard : Coucou !! merci pour ta review et la suite est là !! Tu n'as pas eu à trop attendre !! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, même si ce n'est que le début !! Moi aussi J'aime Draco, en plus, en vampire, il fait encore plus bad boy, non ? j'espère que t'aimes toujours autant !! Bisous !!  
  
Et voilà, la suite dans une à deux semaines, voir trois parce que les profs... !! Faut faire grève !!  
  
Lol  
  
Et comme ça, vous l'aimez bien, Isis ???   
  
Bee orchid 


	3. Cours, cours je te rattraperai

Titre : été noir  
  
Résumé : Le cœur des vampires est fait de pierre. Ils tuent pour le plaisir de voir les autres souffrir. Mais un vampire va être l'exception à la règle. Il se retrouvera assailli par de nouveaux sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il ne sait pas gérer. La personne responsable de tout ça ? Hermione Granger, bien sûr !!  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout à Mme Rowling. Je compte bien me l'est faire offrir à Noël !!! °croise les doigts°  
  
Spoilers : euh... les 4 premiers tomes. J'ai été un peu déçu du cinquième. :(  
  
Auteur : MOUA !!!!!!!!! bee orchid ! (héhéhéhéhé !!)  
  
Rating : R, on n'est jamais trop prudent mais je pense que se sera un petit R, une ou deux scènes ici et là !  
  
Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà !! tintintin !!°roulement de tambour° Pour le troisième chapitre de été noir !! °merci, révérence, merci° Bon, la suite attendue (j'espère) a été longue mais la voilà tout de même !! Appréciez et bonne lecture ! Vous remarquerez tout de même quelle est encore plus longue (la suite, hein !!) ! La relation entre Hermione et Draco se précise, et j'espère que vous allez aimer la tournure des événements.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
été noir  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Rappel des chapitres précédents :  
  
Enfin, elle trouva sa baguette, et dans un soulagement palpable, elle prononça la formule appropriée :  
  
- Lumos  
  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait devant le miroir. Comme pour se rassurer, elle se fit un sourire. Mais il se figea.  
  
Là, dégoulinant d'eau de pluie, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte Draco Malefoy.  
  
Ses yeux pâles reflétaient une extrême colère. Et...  
  
Non... ses yeux étaient rouges ?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Chapitre trois : Cours, cours... je finirais bien par te rattraper.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Hermione ne bougeait plus, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le reflet de Draco dans le miroir.  
  
- Hem... euh...dit-elle en se retournant.  
  
Mais Hermione se tut, elle sentait qu'aucune excuse ne pouvait calmer l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle.  
  
L'homme ?  
  
Oui, l'homme.  
  
Car Drago avait soudainement comme grandi devant l'injure de Hermione, son visage s'était durcit, ces lèvres fines étaient serrées et ses poings tremblaient d'une rage contenue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de l'admirer malgré la situation critique du moment, elle l'admirait mais le craignait aussi, car ce qui effrayait le plus Hermione était ses yeux.  
  
Ses yeux froids, sans vie, étaient rouges, la pupille se réduisait à un mince filet de noir. Elle sursauta lorsque Draco referma violemment la porte derrière lui, sans se retourner.  
  
- Je ... suis désolée... euh... je cherchais, je cherchais... le devoir en commun de potion, tu es...plus fort en potion que...que...  
  
Hermione avala sa salive avec difficulté. Les paroles s'étranglaient dans sa gorge serrée. Draco avança d'un pas.  
  
- Que...que moi... murmura-t-elle.  
  
L'eau de pluie ruisselait le long de son visage, descendant le long de sa joue pour arriver sur le bout du nez de Draco. Les gouttes finissaient leur course sur le parquet. Mais Draco ne semblait pas s'en soucier.  
  
Il continuait à avancer, la rage étouffant sa poitrine. Comment cette Sang- de-bourbe avait-elle pu oser ? Comment avait-elle pu fouiller ses effets ? Comment pouvait-elle encore se tenir là, devant lui, sans avoir peur ?  
  
- tu... commença Hermione.  
  
- Tais-toi !! Hurla Draco, tais-toi !!  
  
Draco se retrouva à moins de trois pas de Hermione. Et c'est là qu'il se vit. Derrière le reflet de la petite insolente, il se vit. Livide, comme toujours, mais la fureur animant son visage, et ses yeux rouges lui lançaient les même regards furieux qu'à Hermione.  
  
Peu à peu, devant une Hermione ébahie, il se calma. Ses poings se desserrèrent et son visage se détendit pour accueillir le rictus habituel des Malefoy. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur de mer tourmentée. Hermione se cru sauvée mais le grand sourire que Drago lui fit, découvrant ses longues canines pointues et étonnement blanches, fit perdre toutes illusions à Hermione.  
  
Drago Malefoy était bel et bien un vampire. Et Hermione était avec lui, enfermait dans sa chambre, tard dans la nuit et en ayant en sa possession des objets qui ne lui appartenaient pas.  
  
-Et... qu'est ce que tu faisais donc dans ma chambre ?? lui dit Draco en se rapprochant, toujours souriant.  
  
Hermione recula. Des brides de lecture faite dans son manuel de vampires lui revinrent à la mémoire : 'les vampires séduisent généralement leur proie avant de les tuer...'  
  
Hermione recula.  
  
-Je... cherchais les devoirs...  
  
-...communs de potion, finit Draco agacé, ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis, Granger.  
  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Draco mit son doigt devant ses lèvres pour lui intimait le silence.  
  
-ttttt... Granger...je veux bien être gentil, mais il faut aussi être gentille avec moi... je peux me fâcher très vite quand je le veux, tu sais ?  
  
Draco ricana, faisant glisser avec lenteur son doigt le long de la mâchoire de la jeune fille.  
  
-oui... tu le sais, dit-il absorbé par la descente lente de sa main.  
  
Hermione bougea légèrement quand elle le sentit arriver au niveau de son cou. Draco cru ne plus se contrôler quand il sentit la veine battre violemment contre la peau délicate de son doigt.  
  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, imaginant le sang battant rapidement dans cette veine se déposer sur ses lèvres, imaginant son palais se délectant de son goût métallique, sa langue appuyer doucement contre sa peau, contre la peau de Hermione.  
  
Se fut le tressaillement de la jeune fille qui le sortit de ce rêve sanguinaire et pourtant érotique pour un Draco affamé.  
  
Sa main continua sa descente vers la naissance de sa poitrine, Hermione voulu bouger mais l'autre main de Draco la bloqua.  
  
-ne bouge pas, grogna-t-il.  
  
-je t'en prie, Draco...  
  
Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait plus, il suivait, fasciné, le chemin que prenait sa main. Elle passa, s'attardant un peu, au milieu de ses deux seins, les doigts frôlant légèrement la peau de la fille par les trous de son chemisier, bordant son soutien gorge de dentelle...  
  
Puis soudainement, comme s'il avait peur de s'y attarder, il passa plus bas encore, survolant le nombril pour ensuite se posait sur les hanches de Hermione. Elle se tortilla mal à l'aise, en essayant d'oublier les serrements de son estomac, ne voulant pas croire qu'elle était sensible à tout ce que lui faisait subir Malefoy.  
  
Elle eut peur lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains passaient sur ses fesses et descendre, descendre lentement jusqu'à qu'il ne trouve plus que la peau chaude de ses cuisses.  
  
Il eut un rictus de triomphe lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille se raidir totalement alors qu'il remontait doucement pour savourer la texture soyeuse de sa peau.  
  
Les mains sous sa jupe, il rencontra la courbe bombée de ses fesses et voulu glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique de la culotte de dentelle de Hermione mais elle se dégagea d'un coup violent.  
  
Aussitôt se retrouvant libre de nouveau, elle courut vers la porte, la peur avait fait pousser des ailes à ses jambes. Elle trébucha contre le tapis et manqua de s'étaler mais elle reprit vite son équilibre et se retrouva devant la porte, la main sur la poignée.  
  
Mais sans que ni ses yeux, ni sa logique aient pu trouver une explication à l'étrange phénomène, Draco se trouvait entre elle et la porte. Et comble de malheur, elle entendit le 'clic' caractéristique d'une porte que l'on verrouille.  
  
Anéantie, elle leva ses yeux vers cet homme qu'elle détestait de la prendre au piège aussi facilement. Il la regardait, une lueur de puissance dans les yeux, une lueur de démence douce.  
  
-tu te souviens de ce coup de poing que tu m'as donné lors de notre troisième année ? chuchota-t-il.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête, la main toujours collée au métal de la poignée.  
  
-J'avais dit que je me vengerais...  
  
Hermione se détacha lentement de la porte donc de lui. Elle commença à reculer.  
  
-...que je me vengerais de l'affront que tu m'avais fait subir...  
  
Hermione reculait toujours.  
  
-...à ton avis, comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire, pour me venger ?  
  
Hermione sentit ses jambes tremblaient contre sa volonté.  
  
-...Parce que tu vois, en t'échappant ainsi, en te sauvant de moi, tu m'as encore plus énervé...  
  
Hermione balbutia quelque chose que Draco ne comprit mais n'essaya pas de comprendre. Elle continuait à reculer.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas la mordre, pas la tuer...ne cessait de penser Hermione, morte de peur.  
  
-...mais je suis bon et généreux, je vais compter jusqu'à dix pour te laisser tenter de t'enfuir.  
  
-Draco...commença Hermione.  
  
-...1... commença le vampire, les yeux reflétant une cruauté sans nom.  
  
Hermione le regarda sans comprendre. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? A un jeu dangereux lui murmura sa petite voix.  
  
- 2... continua-t-il.  
  
Hermione alors se précipita sur la porte, le poussa, et s'acharna sur la poignée bloquée.  
  
-3...  
  
-Alohomora... murmura la jeune fille.  
  
Draco éclata de rire. Le sortilège avait échoué.  
  
-4...  
  
Hermione se jeta contre la porte, mais elle se fit plus de mal qu'autre chose. Elle ouvrit alors la grande fenêtre de la chambre, faisant entrer un courant d'aie glacé dans la pièce.  
  
-5...6...  
  
-Tu compte trop vite, hurla Hermione en regardant en bas, le vertige la saisit lorsqu'elle vit à quelle hauteur se trouvait leur chambre.  
  
-7...8...  
  
En voyant toutes les issues bloquées, elle commença à chercher une arme qui pouvait la protéger du vampire. Elle n'avait pas d'oignon, la lumière semblait n'être plus un obstacle pour lui...  
  
-9...  
  
Il ne lui restait plus que la solution de l'arme en bois. Avec sa baguette, elle transforma la bougie qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet en un pieu de bois.  
  
-10... j'arrive !! fit Draco.  
  
Hermione se retourna, l'arme en main. Draco s'arrêta et dit :  
  
-Je vois... heureusement que tu écoutes bien les cours... Mais es-tu sûre que même avec cette ridicule brindille tu pourras m'avoir ? Je suis plus fort, plus entraîné que toi... et tu ne sais même pas t'en servir...  
  
-Je vendrais chère ma peau...fut tout ce que trouva Hermione à re-dire.  
  
Il eut un petit rictus moqueur. Et sans avertir, il se jeta sur elle. Hermione, effrayée, poussa un petit cri de peur et roula par terre avec lui. Elle brandissait son arme, mais tous les coups envoyés étaient parés, quand elle leva sa jambe pour le frapper dans les parties sensibles, il lui arrêta le genou et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
  
-N'y pense même pas...  
  
Le pieu vola loin, allant s'écraser contre les portes de l'armoire et Hermione se retrouva coincée sous Draco. Ils avaient roulé au pied du miroir.  
  
-Attrapé... dit Draco.  
  
Soudain, quelque chose vola à travers la pièce, fendant l'air en un bruit aigu. Draco et Hermione relevèrent la tête pour n'avoir que le temps d'apercevoir un caillou entouré d'une feuille de papier foncer vers eux. La pierre explosa le miroir, et Hermione eu l'impression de voir des milliers de morceaux de diamants se disperser au-dessus d'elle, comme un feu d'artifice enchanté. Le spectacle était magnifique mais elle grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit un morceau de verre coupant s'enfoncer dans son bras.  
  
Lorsque tous les morceaux de miroir retombèrent au sol, Draco ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la jeune fille, qui paraissait alors si fragile, les yeux grands ouverts, hagards.  
  
Il ricana. A côté de la tête de Hermione, la pierre était retombée. Il reconnut sans aucun mal, la provenance du mot.  
  
Hermione leva sa main à son visage et du bout des doigts, découvrit une fine coupure barrer sa joue. Quand elle découvrit que Draco avait exactement la même mais sur l'autre joue, elle faillit éclater d'un grand rire hystérique.  
  
Mais lui, ne rigolait pas, il venait d'apercevoir le sang de la coupure coulait lentement le long de la joue rebondit de la jeune fille. Il fut alors pris d'une envie impossible à contrôler, il avait faim, il était tard et comme n'importe quelle personne assoiffée qui se retrouve devant une fontaine, il voulait boire.  
  
Il voulait boire le sang de la sang de bourbe. Il voulait boire un sang qu'il jugeait indigne de lui, mais dont il avait tellement envie.  
  
Et sans arrière pensée, il se pencha sur son visage, posant ses lèvres froides sur ce sang chaud. Il résista à l'envie de mordre, inutile puisqu'il n'y avait aucune veine. Hermione sursauta, elle sentait ses lèvres se déplacer sur sa joue, sa langue se baladait sur sa peau de pêche.  
  
Elle, était emprisonnée sous son corps chaud et dur. Son odeur plein la tête, son odeur de mâle. Son odeur d'homme...  
  
Draco était doux, il ne faisait que l'embrassait. De temps en temps, elle sentait ses longues dents effleurer sa peau.  
  
Dans un élan, dans un instinct qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle entoura son cou de ses bras, pour le rapprocher plus encore d'elle. Il ne se le fit pas redire et prit position plus encore sur son corps.  
  
Le sang de Hermione envahi la bouche de Draco, lui donnant envie de l'avaler tout entière.  
  
Une autre pierre passa à travers la chambre. Cette fois, elle frappa Draco qui se releva immédiatement, laissant une Hermione haletante et allonger sur le sol dur.  
  
Elle put voir sur les lèvres de Draco un peu de son sang. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il lui dit :  
  
-va-t-en !!  
  
-Mais...commença Hermione perdue.  
  
-J'ai dit, va-t-en !! Tout de suite !! hurla Draco.  
  
Hermione se releva et fut effrayée de voir ses yeux prendre une couleur rouge. Elle ne posa aucune question et sortit de la chambre aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes purent.  
  
Aussitôt la porte fermée, un homme apparut à la fenêtre. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, tenus par un ruban de soie rouge. Ses vêtements étaient fait exclusivement de cuir. Il souriait à Draco. Ses canines dépassaient de sa bouche. Dans sa main droite on pouvait distinguer des pierres, identiques à celles qui avaient été lancées.  
  
Mais Draco ne s'occupait pas de son ami.  
  
Il pensait à Hermione, il pensait au goût qu'avait le sang de Hermione dans sa bouche.  
  
Il ne put arriver qu'à cette seule conclusion.  
  
Hermione avait bon goût et il en voulait encore..  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Alors ?? Le chapitre été peut-être trop long ? Ou ennuyeux ? Ou sans intérêt ? Enfin si quelque chose vous a déçu, dites-le moi ou si au contraire vous avez bien aimé ( pas possible ???!!) et bien ... REVIEWEZ !!!!  
  
Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante et puis j'écris plus vite quand j'ai plein de review !!!  
  
Maintenant, place au RAR : (merci !!)  
  
Raphou : Alors ?? La petite Hermione se débrouille plutôt bien ? Non ? Moi, j'aurai fait la morte dans la chambre de Draco !! lol !!! Tu as aimé cette suite ? Bisous et merci pour tous tes commentaires !! très encourageants, comme d'habitudes !!  
  
X : Voilà la suite !! et merci pour tous tes commentaires !! Merci madame ? monsieur ? Bon merci toi !! :) Bisous  
  
Cily : Merci !!! j'espère que tu as aimé la suite parce qu'elle m'a pris du temps à l'écrire et que je ne savais pas quelle réaction donnée à Hermione !! En tout cas, bisous !!  
  
Sleepy-Angel Lucile : Olalala !! mes chevilles enflent et je ne sais plus ou me mettre !! Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir puisque faire passer les sentiments est mon but d'écrivain (en herbe, main écrivain quand même!) ! Et je ne sais jamais si j'ai réussi ou pas !!! Merci, merci beaucoup !! J'espère que ce chapitre est pareil et que tu l'aimeras toujours autant !! C'est exact que les vampires ne ressentent rien, mais comment faire sinon pour un Hr/D ? Donc, j'ai un peu tout arrangé à ma sauce !! Ils ne doivent rien ressentir, ils essayent en tout cas !!! Bisous et merci !!  
  
JohannaMalefoy : C'est fait exprès !! héhéhéhé !! cette fin est beaucoup moins méchante, normale quoi !! Mais bon, j'espère que tu as aimé !! Bisous et merci...  
  
Sln : Merci !! Je fais de mon mieux et ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as accroché !! Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments, je ne vais pouvoir mettre mes chaussures !! lol !! Bisous !!  
  
Paprika star : Pauvre Hermione !! Tu l'as dit !! Et tu aimes Isis ... hum on verra bientôt ce que tu penseras d'elle ... héhéhéhéhéhé... en tout cas merci et bisous !!  
  
Lin Skywalker : Merci !! et tu aimes toi aussi, Isis ?? On verra lors de la suite !!J'essaye de rendre mes textes aussi réaliste que possible donc... merci !! Bisous !!  
  
Alpo : Coucou toi !!voilà la suite !! J'espère que tu as aimé malgré le temps que j'aie mis pour la mettre en ligne !! Toujours bien ? Bisous !!  
  
Neigine : Non, non, je ne crois pas que tu bois trop, je crois que tu es juste un peu folle... mais c'est normal, si tu lis sur ma fic !! lol !! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et que je ne t'ai pas des-accrotisé !! lol !! Bisous et merci !!  
  
Draculette : Ah, rien qu'en voyant ton pseudo, on sait que tu aimes les vampires. °bee orchid se goure complètement et draculette clique sur 'précédent'° lol. Merci pour ta review. Et quelle imagination mes amis !!! Qu'est ce que je peux dire devant toutes ses idées ??... tu verras !!!! En tout cas, tu peux être sûre que Isis va réapparaître !! Bisous et merci.  
  
Voilà !!! Merci à tous encore !!! Le prochain chapitre nous parlera des activités illicites qu'à Draco la nuit et de ses drôles de copains... et d'autres choses parce qu'il faut pas tout dire d'un coup !!  
  
Bisous   
  
Bee orchid 


	4. L'Antre

**Titre :** été noir

**Résum :** Le cœur des vampires est fait de pierre. Ils tuent pour le plaisir de voir les autres souffrir. Mais un vampire va être l'exception à la règle. Il se retrouvera assailli par de nouveaux sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il ne sait pas gérer. La personne responsable de tout ça ? Hermione Granger, bien sûr !!

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à Mme Rowling. Je compte bien me l'est faire offrir à Noël !!! croise les doigts

**Spoilers :** euh… les 4 premiers tomes. J'ai été un peu déçu du cinquième. :(

**Auteur** : MOUA !!!!!!!!! bee orchid ! (héhéhéhéh !!)

**Avertissements :** J'ai pris mon inspiration dans deux film : Underworld (pour les costumes surtout) et La reine des damnés (que j'ai adoré).

**Rating **: R, on n'est jamais trop prudent mais je pense que se sera un petit R, une ou deux scènes ici et l !

**Note de l'auteur** : Hem… Bonjour ? OUI !! Je saiiiiiiiiis !!! (éclate en sanglot) Je suis désolée !! D'abord je suis partie en vacances, ensuite mon ordinateur ne voulait plus démarrer, ensuite il y a eu la rentrée avec des profs sadiques plein de devoirs, puis, pour m'achever, plus de connexion Internet !! (je suis maudite !!) J'étais désespérée !! Mais voilà le quatrième chapitre, qui, j'espère, ne vous décevra pas de trop …

Néanmoins, je tiens à vous préciser que ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, c'est à dire, qu'il ne va pas se passer grand chose et qu'il sera plutôt court. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est ce qu'on appèle le calme avant la tempête, car Hermione va avoir une très très mauvaise idée…

Bonne lecture !!!!

**_été noir_**

Chapitre 4 : 

Hermione ne bougeait plus, allongée sur son lit, le cœur battant la chamade.

L'obscurité de sa chambre l'enveloppait totalement. Elle était oppressante mais ce n'était pas ce qui gênait Hermione.

La jeune fille pensait à la scène qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus-tôt.

Elle avait eu peur, terriblement peur, mais elle l'avait laissé faire. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était dangereux, que c'était un vampire et qu'il ne fallait surtout ne pas faire confiance au vampire.

« Surtout quand ils ont faims. » glissa la petite voix maudite de la jeune fille.

Hermione soupira et se retourna dans un bruissement de drap.

Sa main se posa sur sa joue, elle toucha des bouts des doigts sa coupure, la même que celle de Draco. Le sang avait séché, elle ne sentait plus que l'irrégularité de sa peau pour témoigner de la présence d'une blessure.

Son cœur se serra quand elle se souvint des lèvres de Draco, ses lèvres froides, mais douces. Comment elles s'étaient déplacées avec une lenteur calculée, comme pour ne pas perdre une seule goutte de son sang. Elle se rappela la liberté qu'elle avait prise en le rapprochant d'elle.

Hermione respira profondément l'air glacé de sa chambre mais elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver l'odeur du jeune homme. Elle pensa à ses mains qui l'entouraient avec une sûreté étonnante et comment elle avait était bien, blottie à cet endroit là, malgré la peur sourde qu'elle ressentait dès qu'il n'était pas loin d'elle.

Sur ses pensées, Hermione rougit fortement et enfouie sa tête dans un oreiller pour tenter d'étouffer ses gloussements d'adolescente.

Si Hermione aurait su, quelque temps plus-tôt, qu'elle glousserait pour un garçon, qui plus est, Draco Malefoy, elle aurait bien rit de cette absurdité.

'Hermione avait bon goût et il en voulait encore… là, maintenant, tout de suite… encore…'

Ces mots résonnés dans la tête de Draco.

-Elle était pas mal.

Draco se retourna violemment pour croiser le regard de son ami. Car cet homme installé confortablement sur le bord de sa fenêtre, n'était autre qu'un de ses amis vampires. Il se nommait Daren.

-Elle n'est pas jolie, affirma Draco.

-Non ? questionna Daren, si tu n'en veux pas, je veux bien en faire mon quart d'heure.

Et Daren sourit, montrant ses longues canines, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne rigolait pas. Draco frémit. Daren était bien capable de faire ce qu'il voulait.

De toute façon, il faisait toujours ce qu'il voulait, il avait envie de tuer, et bien il tuait. Mais pour ces meurtres à répétitions, il était un des vampires les plus recherchés d'Angleterre.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Draco en se dirigeant vers sa penderie.

-Tu oublies qu'on sort ce soir ? lui répondit le vampire.

Daren sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et s'approcha du miroir cassé.

« sept ans de malheur » pensa Draco.

-Non, je n'ai pas oubli

-Alors pourquoi tu étais avec une fille dans ta chambre, alors que tu devais m'attendre, fit Daren en se penchant pour ramasser les cailloux au milieu des éclats de verre.

-Je suis rentré de mon entraînement de Quidditch et elle était là. Elle fouillait mes affaires.

Draco détacha d'un cintre un long manteau de cuir noir et l'enfila. Il eut le réflexe de se tourner vers le miroir mais il se retrouva devant une monture vide.

-Elle sait… ajouta Draco.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Daren, il tripotait les tiroirs de Draco, les ouvrant et les fermant.

-Que je suis un vampire…

Daren s'arrêta. Si Draco n'avait pas été dans une position critique, il aurait rigolé de l'expression du visage de la terreur des chasseurs de vampires.

-Tu rigoles, j'espère, siffla le vampire.

-Malheureusement, non, elle l'a vu de ses propres yeux.

-P'tain, Draco, t'es fou !! Elle va cafter au directeur et tu vas être dans la merde.

-Non, elle est trop curieuse. Elle ne dira rien. Et puis, elle sait que si elle ouvre sa jolie bouche, un de ses quatre matins, elle sera retrouvée la bouche ouverte…vide de l'onctueux liquide qui coule dans ses veines.

Daren ricana. Il se dirigea vers la table de chevet de Draco et l'ouvrit.

-elle t'a piqué ta potion contre le soleil, dit Daren.

-Elle mettra du temps à trouver ce que c'est, répliqua Draco.

Les deux vampires éclatèrent de rire et d'un commun accord, se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre. La mère de Draco aurait poussé un cri de pure terreur si elle avait vu son fils enjamber la balustrade et sauter dans le vide.

Mais il ne posèrent qu'un pied au sol pour ensuite bondirent bien plus loin.

Ainsi était fait les vampires.

L'immortalité. Mais la perte du sentiment le plus caractéristique d'un être humain.

Draco était assis au bar du 'dragon bleu'. La music jouée, était tellement forte qu'il sentait l'intérieur de son corps résonner à chaque coup de la batterie.

Il chercha des yeux Daren.

Il était sur la piste avec une sorcière blonde, leur danse n'était pas du tout adaptée au style de musique, trop… lascive, trop sensuel pour une musique de pur métal.

Mais elle était envoûtante.

C'était la technique de Daren, l'envoûtement de ses victimes pour mieux les croquer ensuite. Elles se laissaient toutes avoir.

Et ce soir encore, Draco vit les regards jaloux de femmes lancés vers la blonde. Elles voulaient toutes Daren.

Draco soupira, bizarrement, il n'avait pas faim. Donc pas envie de chasser.

Mais il savait que s'il ne se nourrissait pas ce soir, le lendemain allait être difficile.

Tant pis, il connaissait l'endroit parfait pour se remplir le ventre sans se fatiguer.

Lentement, il se leva, arrachant des regards d'envie aux hommes, comme aux femmes. Il rejoignit Daren et lui glissa :

-Je veux aller à 'l'Antre'. Tu viens ?

-Une minute, lui répondit Daren.

Effectivement, une minute plus tard, Draco ressortit de la boîte avec Daren et … la blonde !!!

Quand ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans ' L'Antre', elle n'était plus là.

'L'Antre' était une boîte spécialement typique des vampires. Ici, des sorciers et même parfois des moldus se livraient de leur plein grès aux vampires, offrant leur sang.

Ces sorciers semblaient trouver un plaisir masochiste à se faire mordre et les vampires ne disaient jamais non à un petit repas gratuit. Le pacte était : 'tu me mors mais tu ne bois pas tout, laisse-moi en vie'.

Ainsi les même personnes pouvaient revenir plusieurs fois.

C'est pourquoi Draco avaient décidé de venir là, il devait se nourrir et il ne voulait pas chasser, c'était l'endroit rêv

Sitôt rentré dans la pièce surchauffée, Daren pointa du doigt un groupe de jeunes femmes libres, il lui glissa :

-Je prends la rousse.

-Tu as encore faim, Daren ?

-simplement par gourmandise, et puis, qui c'est, ta petite sorcière de tout à l'heure m'a foutu une sacrée envie de mordre, réellement Draco, si tu l'attrape, tu m'en laisse un bout.

Draco grimaça. Il n'osait pas imaginer Hermione entre les mains de Daren… Pas que ça l'importait, mais il plaignait toujours les victimes de son ami.

Draco fit le tour du groupe et choisit celle qui lui convenait le mieux : une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, et il s'installa sur une banquette pas loin. Très vite, il baissa son col roulé rose, et planta ses crocs avec voracité dans la chaire tendre de la fille, elle tressaillit un peu mais se décontracta vite, poussant de temps en temps quelques petits gémissements de contentement. Elle essaya de passer une main dans ses cheveux platine, mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

En moins de dix minutes, il lui avait pris le maximum sans qu'elle ne meure.

Il en fut barbouillé.

Il écarta la femme affaiblie de ses bras et s'essuya le mince filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux errèrent sur la salle tamisée où des ombres se détachaient. Son attention fut attirée par une grande affiche, placardée sur un mur. Elle précisait que la boîte organisée une grande fête, samedi, où les moldus et les sorciers étaient conviés nombreux afin de pouvoir satisfaire les vampires venus de partout du monde.

La fête du siècle.

Draco eut un sourire discret et sarcastique, voilà de quoi lui faire oublier la sang de bourbe. Il irait, ne serai-ce que pour remplir son ventre.

D'un geste de la main il prit congé de Daren et de tous les autres vampires présents cette nuit là.

Il allait rentrer à Poudlard et se coucher. Demain serait un grand jour.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit.

Ne tenant plus, elle se leva et s'approcha de sa robe de sorcière jetée un peu plus loin. Silencieusement, elle sortit les papiers et la fiole volaient chez le serpentard.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et commença à déplier le premier papier.

C'était une lettre courte de ses parents. Rien d'important.

Le deuxième papier était écrit d'une écriture qui n'était pas celle de Draco :

_ Draco,_

_ Ce soir, sortie au Dragon Bleu. Ne sois pas en retard. Après, on passera sûrement à l'Antre. Il paraît qu'il y a de nouveaux groupes. On jettera un coup d'œil._

_ Daren._

Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'Antre était une boîte de très mauvaise réputation. Elle savait seulement que certaines personnes y étaient rentrées, sans jamais en ressortir. Mais, elle, elle était plus maligne qu'eux…

Elle attrapa un autre papier jaune, plié. C'était un tract de pub pour L'Antre. Un plan était dessiné à l'arrière.

Hermione sourit.

Samedi soir, elle irait.

Samedi soir, elle verrait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, la police retrouvera le cadavre d'une jeune femme blonde à moitié déshabillée dans une poubelle, non loin de l'Antre. On découvrit de nombreux trous sur son corps.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

TO BE CONTINUED

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hum, Hermione a une idée formidable, dans ce chapitre, n'est ce pas ??? LOL. Que va-t-il lui arriver au milieu d'une foule de vampire ? Où est passé Isis ? Et Daren, que va-t-il faire à la petite Granger ?

Les réponses dans les prochains chapitres !!!

Voilà, encore désolée pour le retard. J'espère que vous avez aim !!

Maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews !!! Merci du fond du cœur à tout le monde, vos reviews m'ont beaucoup motiv !!!!!

MERCI

**_RAR :_**

**Sushi-powa** : Merci !! L'intrigue bien menée ? Merci beaucoup, j'essaye de ne pas tomber dans l'absurde, alors, ça fait plaisir !! Et Draco en méchant vampire chasseur de femme, ça fait rêver !! LOL !! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop déçu !! Bizzzzz

**Elissia** : Coucou !! Merci pour tous ses compliments et j'irais lire ta fic dès que possible parce qu'avec le sadisme des profs, la rentrée, les devoirs et mon ordi qui veut pas faire comme d'habitude, ça va être dur !!! Mais j'irais, de plus que j'aime tout ce qui touche au vampire, alors j'oublierais pas !!! En tout cas merci et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite. Bizzz

**Paigewinders :** Merci d'aimer autant mon travail !! Et voilà le chapitre 4, en espérant que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres. Bizzz

**Lilyanne-Potter** : Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps et j'espère que tu as aimé tout de même la suite (malgré le retard. Gros bisous.

**Raphou :** Coucou ! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées ! La pauvre Hermione a une très mauvaise idée dans ce chapitre, je me demande ce qui va lui arriver…. LOL !! en tout cas, merci de me lire et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisous

**Le saut de l'Ange** : Coucou ! Tu penses que Hermione va être transformé par Draco ? hum… JE TE DIRAIS PAS !!! lol !! Et pour Isis, la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle va revenir, et pas que pour du bien !! Voilà, merci de me lire et gros bisoussssssss :)

**Tinkerbell **: Ma tinky !!! La surprise quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais review !!! J'étais trop contente qu'une de mes auteurs préférés me laisse un commentaire. Heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et Isis va revenir, au grand bonheur de ses fans !! LOL !!! Dire que ma fic est une merveille est un bien grand mot, mais ça me va !! :) ! Et le mec aux pierres te plaît ? J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçu et un gros gros bisous !!!!!!

**Sleepy Angel Lucile** : Merci pour tous ses compliments, les réponses à tes questions, dans ce chapitre !!!!!! Biiiiiizzzzzzzzzz

**Paprika star **: Kikoo !!! Un 'susotage' de joue... C'est un jolie mot !! LOL !! Heureuse que tu es autant aim !! Le mec en cuir ne t'a pas déçu ? Et pour Draco et Hermione, ne t'en fait pas, je me débrouillerai… Sache seulement que je n'ai aucun mal à faire du mal à mes persos !! LOL !!!!!! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !!! bisous

**Firiel** : Olala !! Tu m'as flatté quand tu as dit que généralement tu n'aimais pas les histoires de vampires !!!! (Rougit) Vraiment merci et encore dsl pour le retard !!!! Bisous !!

**Neigine :** Désolée pour le retard !!!!! (c'est pas ma faute !!) LOL !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !!! bisous

**Sln** : Merci !! J'espère ne pas t'avoir 'dé-fanatis !! LOL

**Butterquifly :** Merci !!! Bisous !!! J'espère que tu as aimé !!

**Floriana** : Je continue, je continue… Merci !! gros bisous…

**Cily **: Ton chapitre préfér ?? Merci !! Mais le suivant sera encore mieux !!! Celui là, (ce chapitre) nous laissent juste deviner la bêtise de Hermione !! Et il y aura des tas d'autres moments du même genre entre Draco et Hermione !! Et Hermione veut résister, mais elle a du mal !!! Bisous et encore Merci !!!

**JohannaMalefoy : **Merci !! J'espère que tu continues à aimer !! Bisous !!

**Babychang** : J'espère que tu ne t'étais pas tromp !! (Pour l'homme à la fenêtre) Bisou et Merci !

**RémusLunard**: Merci pour tout !! Tu vas hurler, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus courts de ceux que je fais d'habitude !!!!! Bisous !!!!

**Quelqu'un** : Merci !!! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !! Bisous

**Lin skywalker** : Désolée pour la longue attente !! Bisous et merci !!

**Alpo **: Olala…C'est grave, je vous prescris une bonne dose de mes fics et vous irez sûrement mieux !! LOL !! Bisous et Merci !!

**Angedesfees :** Kikoo !! Merci, merci !! Voilà la suite qui j'espère ne te décevra pas !! bisous !!!!

Voilà, c'est fini !!! Encore désolée pour le retard monstrueux !!

Gros gros bisous à tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La suite dans deux semaines si mon ordi ne fait pas encore des siennes !!!!

BISOUS 

Bee orchid


	5. Rencontre sanglante

**Titre :** été noir

**Résum :** Le cœur des vampires est fait de pierre. Ils tuent pour le plaisir de voir les autres souffrir. Mais un vampire va être l'exception à la règle. Il se retrouvera assailli par de nouveaux sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il ne sait pas gérer. La personne responsable de tout ça ? Hermione Granger, bien sûr !!

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à Mme Rowling. Je compte bien me l'est faire offrir à Noël !!! croise les doigts

**Spoilers :** euh… les 4 premiers tomes. J'ai été un peu déçu du cinquième. :(

**Auteur** : MOUA !!!!!!!!! bee orchid ! (héhéhéhéh !!)

**Avertissements :** J'ai pris mon inspiration dans deux films : Underworld (pour les costumes surtout) et La reine des damnés (que j'ai adoré). Il y a aussi Van Helsing qui m'a inspir !!

**Rating **: R, on n'est jamais trop prudent mais je pense que se sera un petit R, une ou deux scènes ici et l !

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre est arrivé assez vite, quand même !! Vu tous les problèmes que mon vieil ordinateur a !! En tout cas ce chapitre est… bizarre !! Vous allez me détester mais bon… C'est pour votre bien que je fais tout ça !! lol !!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, RAR à la fin et merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent silencieusement !!

**_été noir_**

Chapitre 5 : rencontre

Samedi, enfin.

Hermione avait cru que le temps ne passerait jamais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était ennuyée en cours, n'attendant, ne vivant presque plus que pour cette soirée. Elle avait tout de même un peu peur, mais sa curiosité de griffondor remportait la victoire dans cet amalgame de sentiments.

Heureusement (ou pas), elle n'avait eu aucun cours en commun avec les serpentards depuis la fameuse nuit où elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière dans sa chambre.

Hermione craignait de rencontrer les yeux d'argent de Draco, ses yeux moqueurs et sans vie. Des yeux auquel elle savait ne pas pouvoir résister…

« bon… arrêtons de penser à ça…. Je devrais mieux me dépêcher, je ne serais jamais prête pour ce soir » se dit Hermione en sortant de son cours de DCFM.

-HERMIONE !!! HERMIONE !!!

Hermione se retourna et vit ses deux meilleurs amis tentaient de la rejoindre parmi la foule d'élèves. Elle se retint de ne pas soupirer bruyamment et changea ses livres de mains. Elle leur adressa un sourire crispé.

-Hermione, t'aurai pu nous attendre, protesta Ron, essoufflé.

-désolée, je suis pressée, dit-elle le plus gentiment possible.

-écoute, fit Harry, on sait pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais tu es de plus en plus souvent dans la lune, on s'est dit, que, comme on est samedi soir et qu'on a permission de sortie dans le monde moldu, on pouvait t'inviter au resto, Ron et moi ?

Hermione faillit leur dire 'non-merci !!' Mais un élan de d'amitié fit fondre son cœur. Après tout, ses amis ne faisaient que s'inquiéter pour elle.

-Oh !! Vous êtes gentils, Ron, Harry, vraiment !! Mais, euh… je ne peux pas ce soir, samedi prochain, peut-être ?

-Pourquoi tu peux pas, ce soir ? Demanda Ron, soupçonneux.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail, en arithmancie et je sais que je n'aurais pas le temps de finir tout dimanche même si je me lève très tôt. Vous pouvez me comprendre…

-Mais tu travailles tout le temps, Hermione, souffla Harry.

-Je sais, mais… c'est comme ça, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Bon, ben, on dit, samedi prochain ?

-samedi prochain !!! Au revoir !!

Et Hermione partit en courant vers sa chambre de préfète.

« Alors, règle n1 : ne pas montrer que tu as peur des vampires, règle n2 : faire comme si tu étais une habituée des lieues et règle n3 : surtout, surtout éviter de rencontrer Drago s'il est l

Elle trouva soudainement qu'elle avait chaud dans son corset noir serré… Mais elle s'obligea à continuer de marcher dans cette rue pourtant si peu rassurante, de ne pas se préoccuper de la peur qui s'installait. Elle avait revêtu ses habits les plus sombres et les plus…adaptés à la situation. S'inspirant des livres pour vampires, elle avait crée en coupant, cousant et déchirant, ses propres vêtements. Ainsi elle avait transformé une simple chemise blanche en un petit haut assez moulant qui découvrait ses épaules. Ses seins étaient mis en valeur par un corset de cuir noir. Comme bas, faute de temps, elle avait enfilé un jean bleu sombre et lui rajoutant une ceinture noire à petits clous et des chaussures à talons.

En s'inspectant dans sa glace avant de partir, elle se trouva terriblement jolie et elle sentit une sorte de gêne face à l'image que lui reflétait le miroir. Jamais elle ne s'était habillée aussi provocante et cette nouvelle image d'elle lui faisait peur, tout comme elle lui donnait du courage.

Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle avait mis un long manteau de cuir noir, qui cacherait ses habits lorsqu'elle traverserait Poudlard.

Et à présent, Hermione marchait dans la rue sale et sombre. Il était plus de 10 heures du soir et ses jambes flageolait un peu, malgré tous ses efforts.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'Antre, une peur grandissait dans son ventre, ses mains devenaient moites et son cœur cognait à tout rompre.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit enfin la porte de la boîte. Une enseigne lumineuse mal accrochée, clignotait au-dessus de la porte, alourdissant l'atmosphère. A part, cette lumière mal réglée, la ruelle n'était pas éclairée. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un chat noir miaula lugubrement.

Soudain, la jeune fille entendit des rires et des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction.

Vive comme l'éclair, elle s'accroupit entre deux poubelles, en prenant soin de se fondre dans l'obscurité.

-Olala, Daren, tu nous emmènes vraiment là bas ??

« Daren ?? Pensa la jeune fille, mais c'est le nom de la personne qui a invité Draco l'autre soir !! »

-oui, Gaëlle, mais arrête de glousser comme ça, ils te laisseront pas entrer.

-Moi je glousse pas, hein Daren !! Je suis pas comme elle !!!

-Bon, les filles, vous la bouclez oui !!

Le petit groupe s'éloigna. Hermione ne put entendre davantage de la conversation, seulement quelque chose comme :

-Il paraît que c'est une boîte pour les personnes qui se prennent pour des vampires !! Mais c'est n'importe quoi !!! Hein que j'ai raison, Daren… Les vampires, ça n'existe pas !!

Hermione ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût, ce Daren allait emmener ses deux pauvres moldus pour mieux les déguster ensuite !! C'était dégueulasse !!

Sa petite voix lui souffla néanmoins que peut-être Drago faisait ce genre de chose, ou peut-être même faisait-il encore pire !!

« et peut-être même qu'il est l !! »

Hermione réprima son envie de fuir et se leva doucement. Elle repéra un groupe de personne qui se dirigeait vers la boîte et, lestement, elle se fondit dans le groupe.

Au milieu de tous ses gens, elle se sentit un peu plus en sécurité. Arrivé devant l'Antre, une petite fenêtre encastrée dans le bois de la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser deviner un visage bouffi, rouge et transpirant. Les petits yeux noirs de l'homme derrière la porte se fixèrent sur chaque personne. Le groupe arrêta instantanément toute discussion et un jeune homme roux s'avança pour se mettre en valeur.

-le mot de paaaasssssse ?? Aboya le gardien.

-Cup blood, répondit le jeune homme roux.

« Heureusement que je me suis fondue dans la masse, je n'aurais jamais réussi à rentrer seule !! » se dit Hermione.

-C'est ça, grommela l'homme comme s'il était déçu de la bonne réponse.

La fenêtre se referma et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement horrible. Elle semblait très lourde et Hermione remarqua avec horreur qu'elle était doublée d'acier et de plomb. Jamais, en cas de nécessité, elle n'arriverait à ouvrir seule cette porte pour s'échapper.

Elle avança néanmoins à l'intérieur de la boîte, poussée par le mouvement des autres vampires.

L'espèce de gardien troll grogna lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

Très vite, elle se détacha des autres pour avancer seule dans le couloir qui se dirigeait vers la salle résonnante de musique. Elle remarqua que la boîte semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus au centre de la Terre. Les parois de pierre ne faisaient qu'augmenter son appréhension, lui donnant un sentiment d'étouffement, de confinement que Hermione ne supportait pas.

D'un geste nerveux, elle resserra les pans de son manteau. Elle commença alors à penser qu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise en venant ici, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter sa chambre douillette et que même, si elle n'avait pas été si curieuse, elle serait en train de manger une bonne grosse glace au resto avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle vienne dans cette boîte glaciale, remplie de suceurs de sang, de meurtriers de moldus, de… de… de choses inhumaines et cruelles.

Mais Hermione était arrivée au bout du tunnel sans même s'en rendre compte et elle découvrit une salle au plafond si haut, qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour celui d'une église.

La bouche ouverte, elle dévora l'endroit des yeux.

La salle était magnifique, décorée avec soin, elle semblait sortie tout droit d'un vieux château. Un lustre immense pendait au plafond, des bougies, des chandeliers étaient les seules sources de lumière. Un bar, encastré au fond de la pièce, occupait tout le côté gauche. Des sorciers et des moldus y étaient regroupés et Hermione eut du mal à reconnaître le genre de boisson qui se trouvait dans leurs verres. Des sortes de banquettes douillettes et confortables se collaient aux murs. Elles étaient larges et agrémentées de nombreux coussins de soie ou de satin de couleur sombre.

Hermione eut un frisson en voyant les moldus s'abandonnaient sur ces banquettes aménagées, aux mains des vampires. Il se dégageait de la scène une sorte d'érotisme et d'horreur que Hermione ne saurait expliquer : étalés sur la banquette, les vampires se régalaient presque amoureusement du sang chaud de leurs victimes consentantes. Ils semblaient les embrasser, mais lorsque du sang arrivait à s'échapper des deux trous, on se rendait réellement compte de la situation. Les lueurs dansantes des bougies n'arrangeaient en rien l'ambiance sensuelle de la boîte.

Hermione décida de traverser la piste de danse où des vampires dansaient langoureusement. La musique était si forte qu'elle résonnait dans la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Elle s'accota au bar, ne savant plus où donner de la tête tant il y avait de chose à regarder.

Le barman se pencha vers elle et lui demanda, d'un ton légèrement ironique :

-je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

-Et bien… marmonna Hermione, un Fire-bolt ?

La griffondor avait un jour entendu Ron lui parlait de cette boisson assez forte en alcool. Elle en avait commandé parce qu'elle n'osait pas demander de la bièrraubeurre.

« Je me serais tout de suite fait repérer… » pensa-t-elle.

Le barman ricana :

-vous voulez pas vous soûler, vous !!!

Hermione rosit et attrapa son verre rapidement. Elle tourna immédiatement le dos à l'homme qui continuer de ricaner. Tout en restant accoudé au bar, elle trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré en dévorant des yeux la salle. Mais elle regretta vite ce geste attife, la boisson lui brûlait l'œsophage au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait.

Elle grimaça et faillit tout recracher, mais elle se retint en sentant toujours le regard du barman dans son dos.

D'un geste feintant la nonchalance, elle joua avec son verre comme si elle avait fait sa toute sa vie. Heureusement pour elle, le barman du s'occuper d'autres commandes et ne fit bientôt plus attention à elle.

Hermione chercha des yeux un endroit où elle pourrait verser sa boisson discrètement et repéra un pot où un petit arbre tentait de grandir. En temps normal, Hermione n'aurait jamais eu le cœur de verser le contenu de son verre dans la plante alors qu'elle savait que celle-ci allait en mourir. Mais il faut comprendre que c'était un cas de force majeur, ou alors, elle en était sûre, se serai elle qui mourrait à cause de son fire-bolt.

D'un pas qu'elle voulait sûr, elle se plaça à côté de l'arbrisseau. Mais trouvant sa position encore trop exposée aux regards, elle prit place sur la banquette.

Hermione leva alors son verre et le vida dans le pot.

Elle fut fascinée par la vitesse à laquelle la plante absorba l'alcool.

Satisfaite, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle, s'assurant que personne n'avait rien vu de son manège.

-oh… oui… Drago…

Drago ?

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête pour voir que sa voisine de banquette était en train de se faire aspirer le sang par un vampire… blond.

Hermione ne vit que le haut de sa tête mais elle sut que c'était lui. C'était Drago.

Tout dans lui, le prouvait. Ses habits, sa manière d'être, ses grandes mains dont Hermione avait tant rêvé inconsciemment ou pas. Le vampire grogna et resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme qui gémit.

Elle voulut se lever, partir le plus loin possible de cette banquette, de cet homme, de ce vampire qu'elle craignait plus que tout.

Mais il la lâcha. Drago lâcha la jeune femme rousse à qui il venait de prendre son sang. Celle-ci retomba mollement sur les genoux d'Hermione.

La gorge offerte, les yeux vitreux, elle regardait Hermione sans la voir. Elle semblait être en transe, poussant des gémissements rauques, ses mains se baladant sur son petit haut. Un filet de sang coulait lentement à la base de sa poitrine.

-Drago… marmonna-t-elle.

Hermione leva alors les yeux.

IL la regardait, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta alors qu'il la dévisageait. Et soudainement, il sourit, découvrant ses canines encore pleines de sang.

Affolée, Hermione poussa violemment la rousse par terre pour se dégager et traverser la piste à toute vitesse.

Elle ne resterait pas une minute de plus ici.

Pas une.

Alors qu'elle atteignit presque le couloir de sortie, Drago apparut devant elle :

-Où cours-tu, Sang de bourbe ???

Ils allaient s'amuser ce soir, beaucoup s'amuser…

TO BE CONTINUED

**Ouii !! Je sais, je suis sadique !! Mais c'est pour que vous m'aimiez mieux, mes enfants !! lol !! La suite, bientôt !!**

**Bisous**

**RAR :**

**Tinkerbell7 **: Merci !! Tu trouves ça sanglant ?? lol !! C'est vrai ?? Ça me flatte parce que j'ai l'impression de pas très bien décrire leurs faits et gestes aux vampires !! En tout cas merci et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !! gros bisous !!

**Stéphanie :** non, non, je ne manque pas d'inspiration sauf que j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordi et j'ai plein d'autre fic qu'il faut que j'update encore !! Donc ça prend un peu de temps !! j'espère quand même que tu as aimé ce chapitre !! bises !!

**Flo :** Voilà la suite !! j'espère que tu n'es pas encore morte !! lol !! Contente que tu aimes autant ma fic !! j'espère que ça continue à ta plaire !! bises !!

**Utena witch** : OLALA !!! C'est vrai ?? Tu habites aussi la réunion ?? Moi aussi, je suis sur St Denis !! Tu es dans quel établissement (collège, lycée, plus d'école ??) ?? ça fait trop bizarre de voir une lectrice réunionnaise !! Ça me fait super plaisir en tout cas que tu aimes autant mon travail !! En tout cas, c'est cool !! J'espère que tu aimes autant la suite !!Gros bisous !!

**Lolie **: Je n'arrêterais jamais aucune de mes fics sauf si un truc très très très grave m'arrive !! (Donc les chances sont très faibles !!! lol) ça me fais plaisir que tu aimes mes fics !! Et la suite ?? Tu la trouves comment ?? bisous et merci

**Yvanna0620 :** Merci !! Isis va bientôt apparaître et Daren sera présent dans le prochain chapitre !! (J'avoue que c'est un de mes persos préféré, Daren !!) Et voil !! J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçu !! Bisous et encore merci !!

**Sushi-powa :** Moi aussi j'adore Daren !! Je crois qu'entre Drago et Daren, si j'avais le choix, j'aurais du mal à choisir !! lol !! En tout cas, il va apparaître dans le prochain chapitre et tu ne seras pas déçu !! se frotte les mains lol bisous et merci !!

**MinouC :** Tu sais, je suis la championne pour mettre ms persos dans des situations impossibles !! Hermione va en baver !!! lol !! En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves ma fic originale et j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer !! Bisous e merci !!

**Lilouthephoenix :** Moi aussi j'adore Spike dans Buffy et j'avoue m'inspirer un peu de certains de ses comportements !! Merci et j'espère que la suite t'a plu !! Bisous !!

**Cily :** Daren va faire des tas de trucs à Hermione !! Mais pas tout de suite !! dans l'autre chapitre !! Bisous et merci beaucoup de me lire !! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !!

**Lin skywalker** : Merci !! J'ai fait un peu plus vite cette fois l !! j'espère que tu as aim !! bisous et merci !!

**Sln :** Merci !! Moi j'adore Daren !! lol !! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant !! gros gros bisous !! Et encore merci !!

**AngesdesFees******: LOL !! Mon To be continued t'énerve ? lol !! C'est fait exprès !! Et je connaissais pas cette expression : 'cette patate va finir en apéritif' lol !! Ça m'a fait trop marrer !! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant la suite malgré mon to be continued (dont je ne peux pas me passer !!).

**Paprika star** : Drago ne partage rien !! même pas à son meilleur ami !! Mais Daren est un peu pareil donc… j'en dis pas plus !! Merci de me lire en espérant que tu as aimé la suite !! Bisous et merci !!

**Shetane :** Contente que tu aimes bien !! Hermione se met dans des situations pas possibles et c'est pas fini !! J'espère que tu as aim !! Bisous et merci !!

**Greeneyes **: voil !! la suite est arrivée plus vite que d'habitude !! J'espère que tu as aim !! Bisous !!

**Colibri noir :** J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçu !! Pour la longueur… euh ! Je sais pas !! J'essaie de faire long mais comme je veux couper à des endroits stratégiques (si tu vois ce que je veux dire !! niark niark niark !!lol) des fois, certains chapitres sont plus courts que d'autres !! bisous et merci !!

**Sleepy Angel-Lucile** : Oui, c'est la question du jour !! Mais je vais me débrouiller !! Draco peut ressentir toutes sortes de sentiments (en tout cas dans ma fic) mais pas l'amour !! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouille !! Bisous et merci !! J'espère que la suite a été aussi bien qu'avant !!

**Voil !! La suite arrivera dans deux semaines si tout va bien !! Je vois que Daren a beaucoup plu et je vous rassure, il sera présent dans le chapitre 6 (déj !!) !!**

**Merci de me lire et donnez-moi vos commentaires !!**

**C'est important !!**

**Merci !!**

**Bisous**

Bee orchid 


	6. Daren

**Titre :** été noir

**Résumé :** Le cœur des vampires est fait de pierre. Ils tuent pour le plaisir de voir les autres souffrir. Mais un vampire va être l'exception à la règle. Il se retrouvera assailli par de nouveaux sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il ne sait pas gérer. La personne responsable de tout ça ? Hermione Granger, bien sûr !!

**Disclaimer :**Rien n'est à moi, tout à Mme Rowling. Je compte bien me l'est faire offrir à Noël !!! °croise les doigts°

**Spoilers :** euh… les 4 premiers tomes. J'ai été un peu déçu du cinquième. :(

**Auteur** MOUA !!!!!!!!! bee orchid ! (héhéhéhéhé !!)

**Avertissements :** J'ai pris mon inspiration dans trois films : Underworld (pour les costumes surtout) et La reine des damnés (que j'ai adoré). Il y a aussi Van Helsing qui m'a inspiré !!

**Rating :** R, on n'est jamais trop prudent mais je pense que se sera un petit R, une ou deux scènes ici et là !

**Note de l'auteur** Coucou !! Voilà la suite attendue de la soirée de Hermione dans la célèbre boîte l'Antre !!!! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais vous m'en direz des nouvelles… (_se frotte les mains_) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre parce que je crois que c'est un de mes préférés !! Mais bon le lecteur est roi et à vous de décider !! Pour cela, review !!!

Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et RaR à la fin du chapitre. Bisous.

Ah oui, et ce chapitre est un peu court, mais j'étais obligé de couper là !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**_été noir_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Chapitre 5 : Daren 

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Affolée, Hermione poussa violemment la rousse par terre pour se dégager et traverser la piste à toute vitesse.

Elle ne resterait pas une minute de plus ici.

Pas une.

Alors qu'elle atteignit presque le couloir de sortie, Draco apparut devant elle :

-Où cours-tu, Sang de bourbe ???

Ils allaient s'amuser ce soir, beaucoup s'amuser…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? » Pensa Hermione, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle glapit lorsqu'elle sentit les mains froides de Draco agripper son bras violemment. Il la retourna de sorte à ce que son dos s'appuie sur son torse et commença à la diriger vers le centre de la boîte.

Personne ne faisait attention à eux.

-Que fais-tu ici, petite fille inconsciente ? Souffla le vampire dans sa nuque.

-Je… je ne sais pas, mais s'il te plaît, lâche-moi… je te jure que je ne dirais rien à personne ! je ne recommencerais pas, promis ! Supplia Hermione en se tortillant.

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois que je t'ai retrouvée dans ma chambre, fouillant dans **_mes _**affaires, ricana Draco.

D'un geste sec, il la retourna une seconde fois pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Ils se trouvaient au milieu de la piste. Ses yeux qui avaient repris leurs teintes grises glaciales la fixèrent. Draco la dévorait du regard, la bouche entre-ouverte pour laisser dépasser ses longues canines blanches. Ses lèvres formèrent un rictus lorsque, du bout des doigts, il traça les contours de sa poitrine.

Hermione frissonna de plus belle, lorsqu'il remonta sa main à la base de son cou. Doucement, sa grande main entoura le cou blanc de la jeune fille, comme s'il voulait l'étrangler. A ce moment là, une danse langoureuse débuta et, fermement mais néanmoins doucement, il lui dit :

-Dansons, sang-de-bourbe.

-Nn…

Mais elle ne put protester, comme pour l'avertir, sa prise sur elle se resserra presque à lui en faire mal et d'un geste mécanique, elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de Draco.

C'était un ordre. On ne dit pas non aux vampires.

Son ventre se contracta lorsque son odeur emplit ses narines. Elle ne sut si s'était de peur ou de désir. Son nez enfouit à la base de son cou, les lèvres à deux centimètres de sa peau diaphane, elle eut soudain une envie primale de le mordre.

Le vampire encercla sa taille.

-Tu es toute seule ici, petite Granger, toute seule.

Délicatement, il desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur son cou et fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux bruns désordonnés mais doux. Hermione voulut lui répondre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas trop mal. Il doit me rester juste assez de place pour toi… pour ton sang…

La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière mais il resserra sa prise sur elle en grognant.

-Ne bouge pas !!

Il déplaça sa tête lentement, enlevant les mèches rebelles qui lui coupaient la route et, presque tendrement, il posa sa bouche sur son cou. La respiration de Hermione se coupa et la dite veine palpita d'appréhension sous la langue de Draco.

Il dut se retenir de ne pas mordre d'un coup sec dans la chaire tendre.

La peau de Hermione avait le goût de sel. Ni trop, ni pas assez.

« Juste comme il faut » pensa Draco.

Elle se rapprocha du vampire pour qu'il puisse avoir un plus grand accès à son cou.

Elle voulait… Elle le voulait… En fait, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle le voulait au plus profond de son être. Elle gémit doucement lorsque la langue de Draco appuya contre sa peau, comme s'il voulait la prévenir. Elle la caressa, quelques instants, se régalant de sa saveur.

Hermione bougea doucement, les dents acérées du vampire la frôlèrent, presque innocemment, et libérèrent un peu de son sang.

Les sens du vampire s'affolèrent… Le démon prisonnier en lui réclama plus.

-Draco… marmonna la jeune fille.

Draco ne se le fit pas prier deux fois, il enfonça presque rageusement ses canines dans la chaire tendre de Hermione.

Aussitôt, un flot de sang envahit la bouche du blondinet. Et il aspira, il aspira comme s'il n'avait jamais bu de sa vie, se délectant de ce goût acre et métallique.

La nourriture du diable… la boisson de vie…

« C'est un peu de vie que tu prends, Draco… » susurra la voix d'Isis, dans ses souvenirs.

Les jambes de Hermione se dérobèrent sous elle, elle pensa tomber mais les mains de Draco la maintenaient facilement à sa hauteur. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien peser.

« savoure ta proie… »

Et Draco fit ce que sa créatrice lui avait appris, jadis : il ralentit le débit de sa succion.

Aussitôt, un flot de souvenir appartenant à Hermione envahit son esprit. Il vit des visages, des roses, beaucoup de roses, il vit une lettre qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Poudlard, il découvrit aussi ses rêves et ses passions, souvent, le visage de Ron, lui revenait. Il voyait le rouquin comme jamais lui-même ne l'avait jamais vu : beau, irradiant de lumière. Il vit aussi des livres, tous sur des vampires et alors il se vit. Lui, dans le reflet du miroir. Il se vit tel qu'elle-même l'avait vu cette nuit où elle fouillait sa chambre : effrayant, furieux et imposant.

Hermione gémit et il sentit qu'elle s'échappait de ses bras.

Non… il voulait tout voir, jusqu'à la fin, il voulait connaître chacun des secrets de cette petite fille.

Mais la pression se fit plus forte et Hermione fut arrachée à ses bras.

Hébété, il cligna des yeux.

-Mon ami… mon frère… tu allais tout boire…

Draco leva les yeux pour découvrir Daren, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il tenait dans ses bras Hermione qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, la gorge renversée sur l'épaule du vampire aux cheveux noir de jais. Elle haletait d'une manière que retournerait le cœur de Draco si cela aurait pu être permis.

-Pourquoi… ? croassa Draco, ses yeux rouges plantés dans ceux de Daren.

-Tu allais la tuer… et toi de même par la même occasion… murmura-t-il, ses yeux scrutant chacune des réactions de Draco.

-Je veux finir ce que j'ai commencé…

Draco se redressa, reprenant toute sa présence.

Daren ne put s'empêcher de penser que son ami était imposant malgré son jeune âge.

-Ne boit pas jusqu'à la dernière goûte ou…

-… ou ta victime t'aspirera dans sa mort… JE SAIS !!! coupa sèchement Draco.

Daren ricana et observa Hermione.

Elle les regardait, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

-chhûûûûtt… ma toute belle… doucement… voilà, fit-il en la calant contre son torse.

Hermione leva sa main à son cou et effleura les deux trous qui ornaient maintenant sa chaire. Elle se rendit compte que le sang avait coulé, tâchant son chemisier. Elle observa avec une sorte de fascination morbide le liquide rouge qui ornait le bout de ses doigts. Une goutte glissa le long de son poignet et elle suivit des yeux le chemin qu'elle traça.

-Ma pauvre chérie…

Hermione releva les yeux vers Daren. Elle abordait un regard innocent et interrogateur, tout à fait mignon, qui poignarda le cœur de Draco.

Daren lui sourit, un sourire froid, et ajouta :

-Mon pauvre petit bébé… tu saignes ? Laisse-moi ma chérie, laisse-moi, soigner tout ça…

Et doucement, il porta à sa bouche le poigné de Hermione. Elle vit une langue rose dardait entre ses longues canines pour happer la goutte.

Le palais de Daren explosa. Elle avait un goût sublime.

D'un geste impatient, il remonta le long du chemin de Sang, ne pouvant s'empêcher de déposer ici et là quelques baisers. Enfin, sensuellement, il suça le bout de doigts de la jeune fille.

Hermione l'observait, muette et fascinée, étrangement excitée par ce spectacle peu commun. Draco bouillait… de quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

De colère, de désir, de rage et d'envie… peut-être aussi de jalousie…

-DAREN ! coupa-t-il.

Sa voix tremblait.

Lentement, Hermione tourna son regard vers le blond. Elle semblait ne plus avoir conscience de rien.

Daren, lui, souriait. Il aimait jouer un peu avec les nerfs de Draco, il était un jeune vampire, contrairement à lui. Et puis, cette petite sorcière avait réellement bon goût.

Il pencha alors la tête pour se retrouver en face des deux trous qu'avait fait Draco à Hermione.

Le sang ne s'écoulait plus depuis longtemps de ses trous, mais ce précieux liquide perlait encore autour de la blessure. D'un coup de langue, il le fit disparaître.

Hermione ferma les yeux de bonheur, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'on pouvait ressentir autant de jouissance dans un acte qui pouvait paraître, au premier abord, aussi barbare.

Draco s'empara aussitôt du bras de Hermione et la tira vers lui. Il entoura de ses bras le corps de la sorcière. Daren ne résista pas.

-je t'ai dit d'arrêter !! siffla Draco.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et c'est toi qui me faisait la morale, tout à l'heure ? Tu vas la tuer !!

-je ne lui ai pris que du sang qu'elle avait déjà perdu. Mais tu as raison, Dragon, elle en a perdu beaucoup.

Daren se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Elle ne va pas tarder à s'évanouir.

Hermione fixa Daren, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Draco, blottit dans ses bras comme un couple pourrait le faire.

-On se re-verra bientôt, amour, lui glissa Daren en caressant sa joue rebondie.

Et il disparut en un clignement d'œil.

Draco soupira. D'un geste qui paraissait sans effort, il souleva Hermione et la déposa plus loin, sur une banquette.

Après s'être assuré qu'aucun vampire ne viendrait l'achever là où elle était, il se dirigea vers le bar.

-Yvan, une boisson régénératrice, s'il te plaît.

-T'as trop forcé sur les petites dames, Draco ?? ricana le barman en lui tendant un verre plein d'un liquide bleu fumant.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et s'éloigna déjà du bar.

Hermione était là, en train de lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Brusquement, il l'attrapa par la nuque et força le verre contre ses lèvres. Elle avala tant bien que mal le liquide. Aussitôt elle sentit une nouvelle force parcourir ses veines et elle se redressa pour finir son verre et repousser la main insistante du vampire.

-C'est une boisson pour permettre à l'organisme de produire de l'hémoglobine plus rapidement, lui dit-il en l'observant finir son verre.

Le verre vide, elle se laissa retomber contre la banquette en poussant un soupir. Son corps la faisait souffrir, elle avait des courbatures à n'en plus finir.

-Tu nous as mis dans un sacré bourbier, cracha Draco haineux.

Hermione le fixa, insensible.

-ça ne m'étonne pas, avec la sang-de-bourbe que tu es…

-Quel jeu de mot minable, marmonna-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Aussitôt Draco l'attrapa par les cheveux :

-Ne m'insulte plus jamais !!!

Hermione gémit de douleur.

-Daren va te retrouver, tu entends ? Et il va te tuer ! Tu es vraiment inconsciente… Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de venir ici ? Est-ce que tu es plus bête que je ne le pensais ? Tu joues dans la cour des grands, Granger, et les grands ne sont pas gentils. Dans tous les livres que tu as lu, il n'y en pas un qui dit que les vampires tuent ? hurla Drago.

Puis, d'une voix presque tendre, il rajouta :

-Petite fille naïve et sans cervelle…

Hermione hoqueta, elle avait mal et elle était tellement terrifiée, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être devenu une sorte de statue gelée…

-Mais… mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon !! chuchota-t-elle.

Draco la relâcha subitement. Il la fixa de son regard d'acier, vide de tout sentiment.

-rien, tu as raison, rien… maintenant file, rentre à Poudlard… et pas un mot à qui que se soit, ou alors…

Hermione ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, très vite et dans un état quelque peu comateux, elle disparut parmi la foule.

Dès qu'il ne la vit plus, il soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Non loin de là, caché par l'obscurité, une jeune femme au regard violet observait Hermione se dirigeait vers la sortie. Puis elle tourna ses yeux vers le jeune vampire blond sur la banquette.

« Intéressant, très intéressant… » se dit-elle.

Et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

TO BE CONTINUED

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**RAR :**

**Black Namy Cassy : **Merci pour ta review !! Et c'est très clair, madame, voilà la suite !! lol, bisous.

**Elodie malefoy : **5 reviews !! Merci !! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir. Gros bisous.

**Tinkerbell7 : **Coucou !! Ahhaha !! A mon tour de te faire subir ce que tu me fais subir !!! (tu me suis ? lol) Au fait, il faut que j'aille faire ta review pour Julie !!! ça fais un bout de temps que je l'ai lu, mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps !!(honte à moi !!) J'ai eu peur pour mes (pauvres petites) fesses quand j'ai lu ta review !! Elles sont encore intactes ?? lol !! merci et bisous !!

**Lilithdevil :** Coucou !! alors merci pour tes mails, c'est gentil !! :) J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !! Merci encore et gros bisous !!

**Utena witch : **Ah, ma fan réunionnaise !! lol !! Moi je suis au lycée Leconte de Lisle en première !! On est pas trop trop loin, ça va !! ;) Et merci pour la cage aux cœurs, la suite arrivera bientôt !! Gros bisous à toi. (il fait chaud en ce moment, hein… pfff !!:) )

**Colibri noir : **(rougit) c'est vrai que je suis pas très rapide… Mais bon, le chapitre est là !! J'espère que tu l'as aimé, mon tit zozio !! ;) gros bisous !!

**Shetane : **Voilà la suite !! J'espère que tu vas aimer et que ça va pas te décevoir malgré l'attente!! gros bisous !!

**Sushi-powa : **Merciiii !Cette suite là aussi a été longue, mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi !! gros bisous !!

**Stephanie : **Merci, en ce moment, mon p'tit ordi me fait quelque misère mais ça va !! Et Daren est un 'super' méchant vampire !! je te laisse découvrir !! :) gros bisous.

**MinouC : **désolée pour le gros retard !! :( j'espère que tu vas quand même aimer cette suite !! Bisous !!

**Paprika star : **Moi aussi j'adore Daren !! J'espère que tu l'as aimé dans ce chapitre, parce que moi… :) Enfin, voilà la suite et gros bisous !!

**Selphie6 : **oui, c'est la championne pour se créer des ennuis !! Bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !!

**Marrypier : **Merci !!! voilà la suite !! Bisous

**Angedesfées : **euh… j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !! lol !! Désolée pour la mauvaise coupure !! lol !! bisous et merci !!!

**Le saut de l'Ange : **Non, Draco veut pas la libérer, mais c'est inconscient !! Enfin, j'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre !! Gros gros bisous et merci pour toutes tes reviews, réellement, je crois que tu es une de mes reviewers les plus assidus !! ;) ça fait hyper plaisir !! Bisous.

**Lilouthephoenix : **La voilà, la suite !! J'espère que tu aimeras !! Merci pour ta review et bisous !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, merci pour tout… la suite arrivera… euh… quand elle arrivera !! ;) mais comme je suis en vacances, ça devrait pas tarder !! 

Merci à tous et dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, c'est très important et ça motive !!

****

**_Motivation, motivation !! lol_**

****

**_Bisous_**

**_Bee orchid_**


	7. Petit Chantage

**Titre :** été noir

**Résumé :** Le cœur des vampires est fait de pierre. Ils tuent pour le plaisir de voir les autres souffrir. Mais un vampire va être l'exception à la règle. Il se retrouvera assailli par de nouveaux sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il ne sait pas gérer. La personne responsable de tout ça ? Hermione Granger, bien sûr !

**Disclaimer :**Rien n'est à moi, tout à Mme Rowling. Je compte bien me l'est faire offrir à Noël ! °croise les doigts°

**Spoilers :** euh… les 4 premiers tomes. J'ai été un peu déçu du cinquième. :(

**Auteur** MOUA ! bee orchid ! (héhéhéhéhé !)

**Avertissements :** J'ai pris mon inspiration dans trois films : Underworld (pour les costumes surtout) et La reine des damnés (que j'ai adoré). Il y a aussi Van Helsing qui m'a inspiré ! Et bien sûr, les célèbres livres de Anne Rice… Bien que jamais mes idées ne pourront égaler les siennes ! ;)

**Rating :** R, on n'est jamais trop prudent mais je pense que se sera un petit R, une ou deux scènes ici et là !

**Note de l'auteur** hem hem… je suis désolée du retard, je profite des vacances que j'ai ici, pour vous écrire cette suite. Par contre, mauvaise nouvelle. Vous risquez d'attendre assez longtemps, pour la suite, parce que le bac, c'est dans trois semaines… et ça m'étonnerait que j'arrive à vous mettre la suite à cause des révisions… je préfère réviser à fond. Donc voilà… d'ici 5 semaines, je pense qu'il n'y aura plus de maj… je suis désolée et j'espère que vous comprendrez… En tout cas Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, elles sont très motivantes… Bisous à tout le monde :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**_été noir_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Chapitre 7 : 

Les rideaux pâles de la chambre se gonflèrent sous la brise matinale. L'odeur caractéristique de la nature qui s'éveille, chatouilla les narines d'Hermione et elle se retourna dans son lit.

La jeune fille s'étira, un sourire aux lèvres, les paupières encore clauses…

Elle avait particulièrement bien dormi cette nuit là. Et puis, elle était tellement fatiguée, tellement épuisée quand elle était arrivée le soir même…

Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Il devait être dans les 9 heures du matin pour que la chambre soit aussi bien éclairée.

D'un geste, Hermione toucha son cou… étonnement, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent aucune irrégularité, comme si tout ne s'était rien passé… mais elle savait, elle savait que tout était vrai…

Aussitôt, elle se dépêtra de ses draps et attrapa son petit carnet rouge. Hier soir, juste avant de se coucher, elle avait décrit la scène le plus fidèlement possible ; la manière dont elle s'était sentie lorsqu'il l'avait mordue, cet enchantement, cette impression de jouissance étrange, ce plaisir morbide mais défendu, ce faux cauchemar…

Tout, tout y était, tout était là, dans son carnet…

Elle frissonna en re-lisant certains passages.

Son ventre gargouilla et à regret, elle se leva pour prendre une douche et se nourrir correctement.

On ne vivait pas de mystère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

« T'as fait ton devoir de potion ? »

« Mais quelle vieille chouette cette prof ! Je suis sûre qu'elle se venge sur nous ! »

« C'est clair, on est des serpentards, elle est une griffondor ! »

« Heureusement que Snape est là ! »

« Sophie ! T'as pas vu mon cahier de DCFM ? »

Draco grogna et appuya ses mains sur ses oreilles. Mais quelle idée de descendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards ! Tout le monde parlait trop fort, trop vite ! Un supplice pour son ouïe fine.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule d'étudiant bruyant et monta dans son ex dortoir.

_-_Hey Draco ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Le blond sourit à Blaise.

_-_Juste un service. Tu n'aurais pas un peu de poudre d'Enzalt ?

Encore ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec ? Tu la manges ? fit l'étudiant brun en se levant.

_-_Non, j'en ai juste besoin.

Draco ne s'étendait jamais sur ce sujet. Blaise lui fournissait les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion de soleil sans poser de questions, et lui, payait. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, depuis sa transformation, Blaise était devenu son fournisseur.

Au début, Draco avait hésité à lui demander, il aurait pu fouiner, insister pour savoir quelle était cette potion à refaire chaque mois, mais il s'était avéré que Zabini Blaise était très discret… et très peu curieux.

Et puis, le bonus en argent lui allait très bien, à Blaise.

_-_Je crois qu'il m'en reste un petit flacon… ça t'iras ?

_-_oui.

Draco vit Blaise disparaître sous son lit, il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose puis réapparaître, triomphant, avec la poudre.

Sans un mot, Draco attrapa le flacon et lui donna une petite liasse de billet.

_-_Merci ! C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Mr Malefoy ! Roucoula le jeune homme en comptant ses billets.

Mais Draco était déjà parti.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_-_Il paraît qu'on peut aller au Pré au lard aujourd'hui… Tu viens avec nous, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

_-_Bien sûr ! Il faut que je m'achète deux trois bouquins.

_-_Des bouquins ?

_-_oui, tu sais, on peut lire dedans, ricana Harry.

_-_C'est bon, Harry j'avais compris, marmonna Ron.

Hermione gloussa, c'était bon de retrouver ses amis.

Le trio s'approcha du groupe d'étudiants qui partaient vers le village et Hermione fut heureuse de voir que Malefoy ne s'y trouvait pas.

Elle était bien trop épuisée mentalement pour se retrouver face à face avec lui.

_-_je pense qu'il faudrait que je m'achète des gants plus résistants, la dernière fois, le souaffle m'a échappé des mains à cause de ça…

Harry ricana.

_-_rien qu'à cause de ça ?

Ron piqua un fard, et fixa son meilleur ami avec insistance. Heureusement, il semblait au jeune homme que Hermione n'avait rien entendu, trop occupée dans ses pensées.

« il manquerait plus qu'elle me prenne pour un idiot » marmonna le rouquin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Le temps passa, lentement, calmement, rythmé par les devoirs, les ragots et tous les petits soucis d'écoliers.

Hermione poursuivaient ses recherches sur les vampires, elle avait bien avancé malgré la tonne de chose à faire.

Entre autre, elle avait découvert de quoi était faite la potion qu'elle avait volé chez Draco, elle avait trouvé également certaines failles aux vampires, des facultés qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginées…

Chaque jour, elle était un peu plus étonnée par eux, de plus en plus intrigués par cette immortalité et cette puissance, par ce peuple assassin.

Justement, en cette fin d'après midi, bien installée dans le divan de sa salle commune de préfets en chez, Hermione lisait un article particulièrement étrange sur les témoignages moldus :

Après maintes et maintes tests, sieur Loriniac de Baujour, décida de brûler à vif le suceur de sang. Cet événement se propagea, dans nos contrés et bien au-delà, et foule se présentèrent le jour de la mise à mort du dîtes monstre. Il fut donc décidé que, comme nous ne connaissions point la chose qui puisse tuer les suceurs de sangs, les tortures n'y faisant rien, que le monstre serait condamner au bûcher, tel les autres enfants de Satan : les sorciers.

La mise à mort ne fut pas évidente et une douzaine de bourreau furent chargé d'emmener la chose sur l'estrade. Affaiblis par les coups, le suceur de sang ne pouvait se regênerer aussi vite qu'avant, et cela, notre bien aimé maître, y avait veillé.

**_Ce fut avec liesse que nous vîmes le visage pâle du vampire se tordre de douleur et fondre comme le beurre au soleil de midi…_**

**_Ce fut événement de fête et ainsi, nous festoyâmes, la mort de la chose. Le vin coula à flot._**

****

****

Choquée, troublée, Hermione tourna la page de son livre. Elle était effarée par les comportements que pouvait prendre des fois les hommes.

Ce témoignage du moyen âge était particulièrement troublant et la description si précise de la mort était effrayante, on s'y croirait presque.

Le vampire tué cette journée là, possédait une fiche complète sur sa vie… le moine qui avait relevé sa mort avait été très précis.

Quelques pages plus loin, elle découvrit un autre paragraphe intéressant, cette fois sur les liens entre vampires :

**_Il paraîtrait que les vampires vivent généralement en communauté._**

**_D'après les tueurs de vampires, les chercheurs et les confessions de certains d'entre eux, il existe plusieurs 'maisons' des vampires._**

**_Chacune regroupe tous les vampires de la région ou pays si celui ci est petit._**

**_Chaque maison est le lieu de base de chaque vampire, il n'est en effet pas obligé d'y vivre mais c'est une sorte de repère, de 'Q.G' pour eux._**

**_Chaque vampire est souscrit à un même code, dont nous ne connaissons que peu de détail, seules quelques règles ont pu être relevées…telle que la loi de procréation, de don à l'immortalité, d'alliance…_**

****

****

Hermione fronça les sourcils, les règles ?

« Ça l'étonnerait que Draco les suivent, ces fameuses règles » pensa-t-elle.

La porte claqua et justement, Draco apparut. Il tenait sous son bras plusieurs livres et dans l'autre, sa cape.

Sans un regard, il traversa la pièce pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hermione fut très vexer d'une telle indifférence froide. D'un bond, elle traversa la pièce et elle alla se coller contre la porte de la chambre du blond. Précautionneusement, elle se pencha pour poser son oreille sur la porte de bois. Elle n'entendait absolument rien.

_-_zut, murmura-t-elle.

Doucement, elle s'accroupit face à la serrure et cette fois, y colla son œil.

Rien que du vert. Du vert, encore du vert et de ce côté, tient, du vert ! Soudainement, un œil gris métallique la fixa, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Surprise, elle poussa un cri et tomba sur le derrière.

La porte s'ouvrit tellement violemment qu'elle crût que Draco allait l'arracher de ses gongs.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu faisais, encore ?

_-_tu m'as fait peur !

Draco la regarda, incrédule.

_-_Pardon, mais tu m'espionnais.

_-_je ne voulais pas t'espionner, je voulais te parler !

_-_en collant ton œil contre ma serrure, bien sûr, ironisa le blond.

_-_c'était pour voir où tu étais !

Draco ricana et dit, d'un ton froid :

_-_j'aurais dû enfoncer ma clé à l'intérieur !

Outrée, Hermione se releva, et d'un regard furibond, voulut aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais la voix du vampire la fit revenir sur ses pas :

_-_qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Heureuse de voir que finalement Draco était un peu curieux, elle lui répondit d'une voix enthousiaste :

_-_juste ce que les vampires entendaient par lien de procréation…

_-_Et tu crois que je vais te le dire ? sourit Draco.

_-_et bien… pourquoi pas ?

_-_Tu n'as qu'à chercher un peu !

Et le jeune homme fit demi-tour…

_-_Non, mais, attends ! j'ai déjà cherché, dis-le moi et je te dirais autre chose, en échange…

_-_Il n'y a rien que je ne sache déjà…

_-_tu es bien prétentieux, murmura Hermione.

Draco fit mine de réfléchir et, d'un sourire carnivore qui révéla ses canines, il accepta, tout en rajoutant, impatient :

_-_à condition que je puisse te demander n'importe quoi, en échange, comme tu dis.

Hermione frissonna, elle savait qu'il fallait dire non, mais bizarrement, cette situation l'excitait.

_-_d'accord… souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Draco se retrouva vite à ses côtés, et la tira sur le divan en face du feu tandis que lui-même s'installait dans le fauteuil, un air de domination sur le visage.

_-_mais tu ne me fais pas de mal, je veux dire, j'irais tout raconter si…

_-_taratata, petite cafteuse, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne te tuerais pas, il n'est pas encore l'heure de manger… mais dépêche toi, j'attends la première question…

Hermione avala sa salive, elle avait chaud, mais agréablement. C'est le ventre tordu d'anticipation, qu'elle lui en demanda plus :

_-_qu'est ce que le lien de procréation ? je sais que les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer…

_-_qui te-dis qu'on ne peut procréer ?

_-_Mais, mais… balbutia Hermione, je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas avoir d'enfant, et que l'immortalité…

Un éclat de rire la coupa. Draco, les larmes aux yeux, l'observait.

_-_on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, c'est vrai, mais on entend procréer par le sens de donner l'immortalité à une autre personne. Donc ce lien de procréation parle du lien unique qu'il existe entre le donneur du don et celui qui le reçoit… un peu comme une mère à son enfant.

_-_Et en quoi consiste ce lien ?

Draco sourit.

_-_c'est ta deuxième question ?

Aussitôt Hermione rougit. Plus encore quant elle vit le jeune homme se lever.

_-_Non ! Elle est comprise avec la première !

_-_je ne suis pas d'accord, murmura Draco, ça fait deux.

Hermione se tut, de toute façon, elle avait accepté le marché, elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

_-_je veux que tu te lèves et que… tu me sers dans tes bras.

Hermione le fixa, les yeux ronds…

_-_Allez ! cria Draco.

Aussitôt, elle se releva et entoura le cou du vampire dans une étreinte chaude. Il y répondit doucement, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux couleur miel.

Inconsciemment, elle frotta le dos du blond, comme pour le réconforter. Il sentait bon l'eau de Cologne, il sentait le propre et la puissance.

Ce fut lui qui rompit le premier l'étreinte.

Il retourna s'installer sur son fauteuil l'air de rien et sourit encore plus face au regard hébété qui lui lança Hermione.

_-_Bien, question suivante !

_-_Euh… ah oui, en quoi consiste ce lien ?

_-_le receveur doit obéissance à son aîné, il doit également lui venir en aide ou le respecter, apprendre tout de lui et ne pas le tuer… Il y a aussi le lien du partage de sang, qui fait qu'il y a comme un lien 'd'amour' entre les deux, le donneur et le receveur sont, en quelques sortes de la même famille.

_-_Oh… et qui est, hum, ton donneur ?

_-_Isis.

_-_Isis comment ?

_-_Isis aucune idée, elle est jeune d'apparence, notre âge, mais elle est en réalité, très vieille, elle a été conçue pendant le moyen âge je pense.

_-_Est ce…

_-_ça fait trois questions, déjà… viens ici…

Draco tapota la place sur son fauteuil, à côté de lui. Hermione s'y installa au bord mais Draco la ramena contre lui…

_-_Ensuite ? Demanda-t-il en jouant avec ses cheveux.

_-_Euh, quand as tu été transformé ?

_-_Il y a presque un an.

_-_où est passé ton donneur ?

_-_aucune idée.

Draco sourit, Hermione se tortilla sur place, son ventre se tordait face à la proximité du vampire. Ces mains dans ses cheveux lui envoyaient des décharges agréables dans le ventre. Il était trop gentil, il y avait un problème, lui qui était si furieux, il y a une semaine alors qu'elle était allée à l'Antre, le voilà à presque la câliner.

Il allait y avoir un problème.

« Fais gaffe à toi, Hermione » souffla sa petite voix.

_-_Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste avec toi ? continua Hermione, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_-_elle m'a déjà appris tout, c'est une rapide.

_-_qu'est ce que la loi de l'alliance ?

_-_à mon tour, Granger, je commence à m'impatienter…

Hermione vit avec frayeur ses yeux se voiler de rouge. Immédiatement, il la monta sur ses genoux, face à lui.

_-_tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as mis dans le pétrin, Granger, avec tes idées, ta foutue curiosité… avec le recul, je trouve ça marrant, mais si Daren passe par là, je te le répète, ne vient pas pleurer, ça ne ferait que plus m'énerver.

_-_Pourquoi me parles-tu de Daren ?

_-_Parce qu'il y a une semaine, il a presque plus profité de toi que moi-même j'ai pu le faire, maintenant, petite fille, c'est mon tour !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

TO BE CONINUED

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mmmwawawawawawmmwawawa ! je suis sadique ! lol !

Je suis désolée, mais il fallait que je coupe là, sinon, le chapitre aurait été bien trop long, vu tout ce que suit ensuite !

Hem, m'en voulez pas, au moins, vous savez que le suivant sera encore meilleur ! ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, qui me vont droit au cœur !

Merci encore car, c'est en les re-lisant que j'ai trouvé le courage de me mettre à cette suite de fic !

Donc merci !

RAR :

Lunder : lol, merci, c'est sympa ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous.

Zillah666 : Salut ! Oui, j'ai pris mon inspiration dans la reine des damnés, en fait, dans tout les bouquins d'Anne Rice. Par contre, je suis désolée, mais Isis n'a aucun lien avec Marius… enfin, je te laisse découvrire ! Merci pour ta review et bisous !

Tinkerbell7 : Lol ! je fais poireauter mes fans en délire ? lol ! Les autographes dans 10 min, svp. Merci pour ta review, ma tinky (je sais que t'aimes pas qu'on t'appelle comme ça, alors je rajoute une couche ! lol). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bizz.

Sushi-Powa : Tu es une réunionnaise ? oh trop chouette ! lol Réunion Powa ! Moi aussi j'aime Daren ! ;) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! ;) Gros bisous de ton île (je parle à son honneur hein !mdr) !

Lilouthephoenix : voilà la suite, merci pour ta review ! j'espère que Drago ne t'aura pas déçu ! ;) bisous.

Colibri noir : Mon tit zozio ! Ça va ? Merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu aimes cette suite ! ;) lol Bisous.

Lilithdevil : Merci ! rougis j'espère que la suite sera encore supr ! bisous !

Remuslunard : Merci ! Drago est ton tien ? héhéhéhé… on verra, on verra… bisous et merci pour ta review !

Ange des fées : ça fait plaisir ! je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps, mais le bac et tout et tout !En tout cas j'espère que tu aimes toujours! ;) et mon Be continued je l'aime ! lol bises et encore merci.

Stéphanie : Merci ! rougis et la suite, ça va ? lol, bisous et merci encore, ça fait très plaisir.

Marrypier : merci, j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi ! Bisous.

Lolie : Oh merci ! perso, moi non plus, entre Daren et lui, ben, c'est un peu bcp dure de choisir ! lol et pour l'overdose de chapitre, vraiment, je m'inquiète ! lol, je plaisante. Pour la cage aux cœurs, je ne sais pas quand le nouveau chapitre arrivera… désolée… et c'est quoi ce chantage ? héhéhéhé, pas d'accord madame ! C'est pas ma faute, celle aux profs ! lol bisous et merci !

Le saut de l'Ange : Merci pour ce beau compliment, le chapitre suivant sera meilleur que celui là, j'ai hâte de l'écrire ! ;) pour la cage aux cœurs, ben je sais vraiment pas quand je mettrais la suite ! Bises et encore merci !

Elodie Malefoy : Coucou et merci ! moi c'est un des chapitres qui m'a le plus plut, au niveau écriture… (je parle de l'avant dernier, à l'antre lol). Le prochain, le n°8 sera encore meilleur, je pense ! ;) Par contre Daren, ben j'ai choisi comme ça ! je ne connais pas Darren Shan, désolée ! lol merci pour ta review ! bisous.

Shetane : lol, merci ! Contente que ça t'a plus comme ça ! gros bisous et merci !

Voilà, un merci général !

Et dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! Merci !

Bisous

bee


	8. Le retour

**Titre :** été noir

**Résumé :** Le cœur des vampires est fait de pierre. Ils tuent pour le plaisir de voir les autres souffrir. Mais un vampire va être l'exception à la règle. Il se retrouvera assailli par de nouveaux sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il ne sait pas gérer. La personne responsable de tout ça ? Hermione Granger, bien sûr !

**Disclaimer :**Rien n'est à moi, tout à Mme Rowling. Je compte bien me l'est faire offrir à Noël ! °croise les doigts°

**Spoilers :** euh… les 4 premiers tomes. J'ai été un peu déçu du cinquième. :(

**Auteur** MOUA ! bee orchid ! (héhéhéhéhé !)

**Avertissements :** J'ai pris mon inspiration dans trois films : Underworld (pour les costumes surtout) et La reine des damnés (que j'ai adoré). Il y a aussi Van Helsing qui m'a inspiré ! Et bien sûr, les célèbres livres de Anne Rice… Bien que jamais mes idées ne pourront égaler les siennes ! ;)

**Rating :** R, on n'est jamais trop prudent mais je pense que se sera un petit R, une ou deux scènes ici et là !

**Note de l'auteur** je vous mets ce chapitre 8 heures avant de monter dans l'avion. Je suis très en retard, je devais aussi publier un nouveau chapitre de la cage aux cœurs. Mais voilà, j'ai eu une semaine horrible, avec de gros problèmes familiaux. J'étais à deux milles lieues de penser aux fics, et encore maintenant, je n'ai pas de temps à y accorder. Seulement, ce chapitre est écrit depuis près de deux semaines, et je trouve injuste d'en plus de vous imposer son retard. Evidemment, les rar ne sont pas faites. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai ni le temps, ni le courage. J'espère que vous comprendrez les problèmes auxquels je suis actuellement confrontés. Je part en vacances aujourd'hui jusqu'au 1 août. J'espère que quand je reviendrais, ça ira mieux. En tout cas Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, elles sont très motivantes… Bisous à tout le monde et encore désolée pour ce retard prolongé:)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**_été noir_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Chapitre 8** :

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté un tel chantage ? A quoi croyait-elle s'attendre ? Un jeu ?

Elle savait de quoi était capable Draco, elle savait que les vampires étaient des créatures fourbes et malines. Elle savait tout ça.

Mais voilà, elle était attirée par lui. Sa force, son immortalité, sa présence, ses yeux et même ses minuscules canines la troublaient.

Elle aurait du avoir peur, elle était fascinée.

Elle aurait du le craindre, elle en était attirée.

Tout n'allait pas comme il le fallait.

Son cœur ne suivait plus. Ses mains, ses lèvres non plus. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, elle se laissait seulement emporter dans ce tourbillon de sensations.

Elle se sentait belle, voluptueuse mais aussi vulnérable avec lui. Draco la faisait agir non pas avec sa tête mais avec son corps. C'était son corps qui répondait à sa proximité.

Et il le savait. Oh, oui, il le savait. Il s'en délectait même, usant de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle.

Draco n'était pas un saint.

C'était un vilain petit démon. Un irrésistible vilain petit démon.

Hermione le lui dit, il sourit.

-vas-y, dis le encore, oh oui, dis-moi comme je suis mauvais, murmura Draco contre ses lèvres.

-Tu es fou, chuchota Hermione.

Il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient froides.

Hermione oublia qu'à la base, elle ne voulait pas de ça, qu'elle voulait juste des renseignements. Mais en réalité, peut-être s'était-elle attendue à tout ça, en le provoquant.

Peut-être qu'elle voulait que Draco se fâche, peut-être qu'elle voulait qu'il la punisse, comme l'autre soir en boîte.

Oui, c'était ça.

_-_c'est toi qui es folle, chuchota Draco, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Hermione trembla, incapable de soutenir ce regard trop brillant pour être humain.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, la bouche à la hauteur de son oreille :

_-_prend moi un peu de sang, comme l'autre fois, Draco…

Le vampire eut un frisson interdit. D'un geste mesuré, il écarta ses cheveux de son cou. Il sentit la respiration de la jeune fille s'accélérer.

Sa main entoura délicatement sa gorge, son autre main posée sur sa taille, la rapprochant de lui.

Il allait boire son sang. Il le savait. Il le voulait. Depuis le soir dernier, il y pensait. Et là, elle s'offrait sur un plateau d'or.

Pour lui seul cette fois-ci.

D'un mouvement rapide, il planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre de Hermione.

Il faillit défaillir.

O la douce chaleur du sang qui envahissait son palais. Le goût était métallique et amer. Chaque battement de cœur de la Griffondor expulsant un peu de liquide vital dans sa bouche.

Lentement, il avala. Ses propres cellules à lui se réveillèrent, s'actionnèrent. Il ne semblait vivre que lorsque qu'il buvait.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui, collant sa poitrine contre son torse.

Draco n'avalait pas, il se délectait.

C'était mille fois plus sensuel et érotique que tout ce qu'avait connu la jeune fille.

Draco quitta son cou dans un bruit de succion et posa ses lèvres sur son menton, ses paupières et son nez. Elle avait un peu mal là où il l'avait mordue, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas.

Enfin, il embrassa Hermione. Sa bouche avait le goût du sang, son sang.

Ce n'était pas désagréable : métallique, salé.

Toujours assise sur les genoux du vampire, elle entoura son cou et fit mine de vouloir elle aussi le mordre

Il gloussa, et l'éloigna un peu de lui.

Hermione gémit, mais le regard de Draco la dissuada de vouloir se rapprocher. Il prit le temps de retirer son tee-shirt qu'il posa lentement à côté de lui et ce, sans la quitter du regard.

Hermione rougit, face à toute cette étendue de chaire.

Draco avait un torse lisse d'une blancheur irréelle. Aucune irrégularité ne marquait sa peau, on aurait dit un Dieu, un Dieu de marbre.

D'un geste tremblant, elle approcha sa main qu'elle posa en son centre.

Sa peau paraissait presque brune, sur cette poitrine imberbe et glacée. La dureté incongrue de son torse l'effraya un peu. Tremblant légèrement, elle fit glisser sa main sur son ventre plat, la remonta pour tracer les contours de ses mamelons.

Le buste de Draco bougea légèrement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Draco fut troublé par son regard perdu et ses joues rouges.

Il leva les bras et l'attira contre lui. La peau du vampire la brûla malgré sa froideur évidente.

Une nouvelle fois, il l'embrassa. Un baiser un peu plus sauvage, un peu plus violent.

Hermione en fut haletante. Puis la respiration saccadée, elle le vit lever la main et caresser sa joue.

Elle ferma les yeux, fort. Son cœur battait à vive allure.

Elle les rouvrit alors brusquement lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus la main de Draco.

Et ce qu'elle vit manqua la faire défaillir.

Draco avait mis son doigt, qui, quelques instants auparavant était posé sur sa joue, dans sa bouche et devant elle, il le suçotait doucement. Hermione fronça les sourcils, très confuse et un peu gênée.

Elle ne pût se poser de questions plus longtemps car Draco tendit son doigt vers la bouche d'Hermione.

Bizarrement, il en traça le contour, parant ses lèvres d'un liquide rouge et chaud.

Hermione comprit alors que Draco s'était mordu et que son sang de vampire ornait maintenant ses lèvres.

Draco quant à lui, gémit presque de voir la jeune fille le regarder naïvement, les lèvres écarlates et brillantes de son sang, le souffle court. Son cœur cessa de battre quand il vit la petite langue rose de la brune darder et passer rapidement recueillir le sang.

Il vit Hermione fermer les yeux et il sourit.

L'étudiante attrapa alors sa main et porta tout de suite son doigt à sa bouche.

L'ambroisie des Dieux.

La boisson suprême.

Le sang de Draco n'était pas comme le sien : plus riche, plus fort, plus doux… Hermione ne voulait pas perdre une seule goutte de cette précieuse liqueur, un alcool fort, une boisson maudite. C'était bon, et puissant… et puis si différent.

Si le sang de Draco avait ce goût, elle le lècherait jusqu'à qu'il n'en ai plus.

A contre cœur, elle sentit le jeune homme retirer sa main, afin de la couvrir de sa bouche. Hermione ne savait plus ni comment elle s'appelait, ni ce qu'elle faisait.

-J'en veux plus, Draco, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

-Non, ce n'est pas bien.

-juste un petit peu, gémit la jeune fille en se plaquant contre lui.

-Tu en as déjà eu, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui avait fait goûter à l'enfer, et elle en voulait encore.

D'un violent mouvement, elle mordit Draco à la base du cou. Celui-ci sursauta.

Il savait que sa peau était bien trop résistante pour céder aux petites dents de la jeune femme.

Mais il s'amusa à la voir s'acharner sur lui, faisant rougir le carré d'épiderme.

Draco ricana.

Hermione, très vexée, se rembrunit et geignit dans son oreille.

-un tout petit peu plus, s'il te plait… Draco…

Le vampire frissonna.

-Non.

Trop de sang de vampire lui donnerait trop de pouvoir. Elle ne serait pas vampire mais posséderait quelques facultés pendant une à deux heures.

Et il ne le voulait pas.

Surtout pas.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant glisser à terre Hermione. Et sans un mot, il s'engouffra dans sa chambre à la vitesse des vampires, c'est à dire que Hermione ne vit pratiquement rien.

Hermione, bouche bée, les yeux prêts à se remplir de larme, bégaya.

Elle était humiliée.

Elle était vexée.

Elle voulait Draco, là tout de suite. Pourquoi était-il partit ? Il n'avait donc pas vu comme il l'avait ensorcelée ? Mais qu'il vienne ! Elle n'en pouvait plus !

Le salop !

Son cœur pesait, sa gorge était nouée…

Quel sale petit prétentieux.

Pudiquement, elle rabaissa sa jupe sur ses jambes et c'est en tremblant qu'elle referma les deux boutons de son chemisier. Non, non, non, Hermione, ne pleure pas. C'est bien fait, tu n'avais qu'à pas jouer aux… gourgandines !

Et qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi ? Jamais elle n'aurait fait une telle chose ! Jamais.

Elle ne put empêcher un sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge. Le poing dans la bouche, elle s'efforça, au moins de pleurer en silence.

Autant préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Elle se releva en tremblant.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Hermione relava la tête surprise. Draco la regardait, un sourire en coin.

-Hein ? Fit la jeune femme.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour venir me rejoindre ?

-Je ne… je pensais que…

-que je t'avais abandonnée ! Draco ricana. Au début c'est ce que je voulais faire, mais en entendant ce sanglot de désespoir je me suis dit que tu faisais pitié.

Hermione fut outrée.

De rage, elle fit mine de tourner les talons. Mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle voulait le rejoindre, elle voulait ce qu'il allait lui donner, sans même savoir ce que c'était, mais elle le voulait.

Cependant, elle était fière et lui trop arrogant. Elle désirait lui donner une bonne leçon. Mais est ce qu'il en serait affecté au moins autant qu'elle ? Sentirait-il, comme elle, cette douleur due à l'éloignement ?

-Non… chuchota Drago à son oreille.

Hermione bondit.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ! S'insurgea la jeune fille.

-Oui, et non, que tu viennes ou pas, ça ne change rien pour moi. Il n'y a que toi qui peux savoir si tu veux vraiment passer entre les mains du redoutable suceur de sang que je suis… ou pas.

-Mais tu violes mon intimité en lisant dans mes pensées.

-Comme tu as violé la mienne en fouillant dans mes affaires.

Drago l'empoigna et la traîna dans sa chambre.

-Je n'ai pas dit oui ! Hurla la griffondor.

-Vraiment ?

Hermione plongea alors ses prunelles dans ses yeux, l'océan de gris la noyant presque. Elle vit son courage fondre face à lui. La jeune femme eut soudain une image particulièrement déplacée, comme souvent elle en avait depuis qu'elle avait découvert son secret. Une image de ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec lui.

Draco rit ouvertement, et passa sa main sur ses fesses.

-je ne savais pas que la petite Hermione avait de telles pensées.

Hermione rougit et se laissa porter dans la chambre.

« Qui vivra verra. »

En espérant qu'elle y survive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Londres, en plein centre ville, un couple étrange semblait dîner en silence.

Le bar dans lequel ils étaient installés, empestait la fumée et l'alcool. L'homme de haute stature, les cheveux noirs, noués à l'aide d'un ruban, était penché sur un steak saignant.

La jeune femme en face de lui, découpait méthodiquement son poisson. Elle avait une jupe uniquement composée de voiles. Ses cheveux également noirs de jais, bouclaient joliment sur ses épaules.

C'était un très beau couple.

Tout œil non avisé aurait vu en ces deux personnes, des gens parfaitement à l'aise qui ne disaient mot, trop absorbés par leur repas.

Un œil plus entraîné, aurait remarqué que ni l'un ni l'autre ne touchaient réellement à leur repas. Qu'aucun d'eux ne buvait, ni n'avalait quoi que ce soit. Ils auraient aussi remarqué leurs peaux blanches, leurs ongles parfaits et leurs yeux comparables à de la porcelaine.

Car en réalité, ces deux personnes étaient des vampires.

L'homme leva la tête et dit d'une voix grave :

-Pourquoi nous retrouver ici, Isis, au milieu de ces moldus ?

-C'est plus sûr, les chasseurs rôdent.

La femme leva son verre et fit tourner le vin qui s'y trouvait.

-Qu'est ce que tu es devenue ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait vu.

-Je suis arrivée il y a seulement deux semaines, répondit Isis, je suis venue voir mon novice, mon enfant.

Daren, car il s'agissait bien de lui, rigola.

-C'est Draco qui t'as fait sortir du trou dans lequel tu te meurs, Isis ?

-Je ne me meurs pas, je médite. Draco et les chasseurs, m'ont incitée à revenir à la surface. Il se passe des choses étranges.

Daren repris immédiatement son air grave.

-Tom et Daniel ont disparu. Ce sont les tueurs de vampires qui sont dans le coup. Ils se multiplient et nous massacrent ! Remarqua l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

-Comme nous massacrons ceux de leur race, remarqua Isis.

-Mais nous sommes nés pour tuer ! Pas eux !

Daren eut un rictus de mépris. Du bout des doigts, il fit disparaître la viande piquée au bout de sa fourchette. Il était énervé et un peu perdu.

-Là n'est pas le problème, Daren, reprit Isis. Le ministère nous a déclaré la guerre. Tu vis dans la luxure et le sang, tu es fort mais tu vis encore…

-je vis encore car je suis malin, siffla le vampire.

-Très, presque trop.

Isis leva ses yeux améthyste sur lui. Elle voyait un homme beau et sûr de lui. Mais le vampire tapi au fond de lui était sans pitié.

-Pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec ces moldus et sorciers ? Pourquoi aimes-tu faire souffrir tes victimes ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Parce que… parce que j'aime savoir que je suis plus fort qu'eux, j'aime voir leur peur, leur angoisse lorsqu'ils voient la mort approcher… J'aime les séduire et les tromper.

Isis sembla satisfaite de cette réponse.

Elle eut un instant d'hésitation puis demanda :

-Comme la petite sorcière de Poudlard ?

Daren éclata de rire.

-Je ne suis pas à Poudlard je te rappelle. C'est Draco qui y est.

-Je sais cela, je parlais de celle que j'ai vue à l'Antre.

-aah, Hermione Granger, la petite poupée, susurra la vampire.

Isis hocha la tête.

-Que puis-je te dire sur elle ? Elle a l'âge de Draco, elle a un goût sublime. Je t'assure, son sang est réellement si … fruité, fluide… Il a cette saveur des anciens, que peu de sorciers ont encore. Rien que le fait d'y penser me donne soif.

Daren eut un sourire gourmand.

-Et encore ? Poursuivit-il. Elle sait. Elle sait pour nous et cherche à en apprendre davantage. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle progresse bien, c'est une fouineuse. Elle est attirée par Draco, je le sens. Lui aussi est attiré par elle, mais parce qu'elle le défie.

-Elle le défie ? Coupa Isis.

-Oui, ricana l'homme, elle bafoue son autorité, elle le cherche, elle se cache, elle le provoque et s'enfuie… C'est un jeu. Un jeu que personne n'avait osé jouer avec Draco. Alors, elle l'intrigue.

-Et qu'en penses-tu toi ?

-Moi ? O moi, je me la ferais bien. Elle a vraiment bon goût, je te jure. Et c'est une diablesse au visage d'ange.

Isis caressa son verre du bout des doigts. Elle releva subitement sa tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Daren. Celui-ci cessa immédiatement de rire.

-J'ai peur Daren.

A ces mots, il haussa un sourcil.

-Peur ?

-Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Draco. Il est MON novice.

-Tu sous estimes ton élève Isis, répondit simplement le vampire.

-Non, Daren, il faut éliminer cette sorcière avant d'arriver à un point de non-retour. Fais-moi confiance.

-Tu es folle Isis !

La jeune femme s'empourpra, ses yeux commencèrent à rougir et une légère tension apparut autour du couple.

-Tu as tué des milliers de personne, Daren et tu refuses de tuer cette gamine ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, je tue par vengeance. Je suis plus vieille que vous tous ici, et je sais de quoi sont capables les hommes ! Mais si tu refuses, sache que je la tuerai moi, car cette Granger est un danger.

-Et bien, tue-la ! Souffla Daren, légèrement effrayé par la puissance de son aînée.

-Non, Draco ne doit pas savoir que je suis mêlée à cette affaire. Je te dis de la tuer, tu la tueras.

Isis se releva gracieusement et déposa un billet pour le repas qu'ils n'avaient pas pris.

D'un pas souple, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Daren eut tôt fait de la rattraper. Il ne comprenait pas. Que voulait Isis ? Que savait-elle ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Daren.

-On attend la nuit.

-Pourquoi ? Et où va-t-on ? demanda Daren.

-On va à Poudlard , Daren , cette petite sorcière aura bientôt de la visite.

Isis sourit. Et dans ses yeux, ce fut la tueuse sans pitié qu'il reconnut.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

TO BE CONTINUED

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO


End file.
